Iron Reaver Soul Eater
by DarkLover62199
Summary: Once again Free the immortal werewolf messes up a spell to make a quick escape with Medusa but instead he ends up sending the students from the DWMA to feudal Japan, along with himself, Medusa and Once there Maka and Soul must look for everyone else and find a way home with the help of the Inuyasha Can these two worlds cope with each other or will stein dissect Shippo?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Ok guys this is my second story and my first attempt at a crossover. Ok so Medusa already released the Kishin and Crona's is not on the good side sorry! Ok but later in the story I think I might make Crona turn over to the good side sometime later Idk, maybe recreate the fight with Maka and Crona, when Maka looks for Cronas soul, Which means she might go bat-shit crazy, don't you just love black blood Maka. If you watched the anime you know what I'm talking about. Ok enough rambling on with the fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. *Goes into corner crying***

**Chapter 1:**** A Teleportation Spell?**

"_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body"_

"Soul! Hurry up! Were gunna be late!" yelled a ash blonde girl. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Maka'' yelled a voice from the kitchen. A few seconds later an albino boy stepped into the living room, headed toward the front door of the apartment. "Do you have everything ready soul? You're not forgetting anything right?" asked Maka. "Yeah right her" Soul motioned to his underarm in which he held two backpacks. "Ok! It's almost noon, we have to meet the gang in the forest located near the DWMA" Maka explained "…along with Professor Stein and… Papa" Maka said with an Excalibur face. "Eh… let's just get goin Maka" Soul groaned. Soul grabbed Maka by the wrist and began dragging her to his motorcycle. "Soul wait! I forgot to get my book!" whined Maka as she tried to escape her weapons tight grasp.

** *Time Skip: 20 Minutes Later* **

Soon the miester and weapon were arriving into a clearing in the forest. "Hmm, guess were the first ones here Soul." Maka claimed as she got off the motorcycle. "Great! That means I could've slept in!" Soul muttered

"So uncool"

"Shut it!" Maka yelled.

"YAHOO! YOU GOD HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! NOT TO WORRY DISCIPLES YOUR GOD IS HERE!" yelled a very familiar voice. "Black*Star! Get down from there you're gunna get hurt" yelled a dark-haired girl, running along the tree line searching for her miester. "HA! AS IF I THE GREATEST ASSASIN IN HISTORY COULD GET HURT BY FALLING FROM A- "unfortunately for Black*Star, he was interrupted by the sound of the branch he was currently occupying snap, sending him to the ground. But more unfortunate or Maka whom was right under a falling Black*Star. Maka looked up… a little too late as she shrieked as Black*Star landed (*Cough* Fell *cough*) on top of her. "Uhh..." groaned Maka who was still under Black*Star. "Huh? A yes! Nice catch Maka" Black*Star said as he got off Maka, offering his hand to her. Once she dusted herself off, she quietly got out a book… "MAKA CHOP!" yelled Maka as she slammed the book the assassins head.

"OW! Maka what the hell!" Black*Star cried as he grabbed his head in pain. "I'm so sorry Maka'' the black-headed girl said. "It's ok Tsubaki, it really wasn't your fault." Maka said.

"NO! IM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAAGEE! I DON'T DESEVER TO LIVE ANYMOREE! USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!" cried yet another familiar voice.

"Kid! I'm sure you didn't forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper!' yelled a girl with brown hair dragging a boy with black hair which had three white horizontal lines on the half of his head. Right behind them was a blonde girl skipping and laughing. "Uh, hi Kid, Liz, Patty" Tsubaki greeted the trio as they came closer. Kid who finally recovered from his crisis?

"Hello everybody, it seems everyone's here except for- Kid was interrupted by a redheaded man running at the speed of light towards Maka.

"MAKAAA! MY LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled

'_How in the world did he become my father's death scythe?" Kid thought. _Behind him strolled a grey haired man with a screw in his head smoking a cigar. "Professor Stein! So what's our mission?'' Maka asked pushing her father Spirit aside. "Well, it's kinda like a mission… it's more of a training session: Stein replied as he puffed out smoke. "Training session?" everybody but Spirit and Stein questioned.

"Yes, an endurance session, to survive with little supplies and to teach you how to act in a situation such as being in the wilderness with low supplies, and how to use your surr-"Steins eyes widen along with Makas. "Hey! Maka are you ok?" asked a worried Soul. "MEDUSA!" yelled Maka and Stein as they turned around. Maka held Souls hand as he transformed into a scythe along with the others. "She's not alone" Maka said as she narrowed her eyes searching for the other soul. "It's that werewolf" Stein plainly said as he flicked his cigar, putting it out. A few seconds later a woman with snake eyes appeared along with Free, the immortal werewolf. "Well, well, well Stein, teaching outdoors? How lovely" sneered Medusa. Suddenly Makas head turned to her right and upon looking in that direction, Crona appeared holding Ragnarok in sword form.

"Well students, this seems to be your final class you'll all have so…" Medusa said as she raised both her arms aiming them at the group, "…I suggest taking good notes!" Medusa yelled as she released her deadly arrows. "AW HELL NO! Tsubaki shuriken mode!" yelled Black*Star as Tsubaki turned into a Shuriken. Black*Star flicked his arm and sent Tsubaki flying cutting the witches arrows. Kid and his twin pistols were aiming toward the pink haired being, and Maka went charging toward the werewolf and lastly Stein going for Medusa. Black*Star retrieved Tsubaki and began charging toward the werewolf Maka was currently fighting. After a few moments of fighting Stein finally hit Medusa with Spirit, giving her a big gash in the stomach.

"Free!" Medusa yelled, grasping her wounded stomach. Both Crona and Free retreated and stood aside the wounded witch, Free closed his eyes and started chanting.

"What are you-"Maka started, but suddenly took notice of a white vortex forming underneath them.

''What the hell is going on?" Black*Star yelled. Suddenly the vortex got bigger covering the whole forest clearing and everyone within it got sucked inside. Both sides of good and evil were… screaming? Soul transformed backed, grabbed Maka from behind and braced for some kind of landing. Liz, clinging to Kid and Patty screamed, while Patty laughed like a madman and Kid grabbed both of them from the waist. Meanwhile, Black*Star and Tsubaki were holding hands trying not to get separated. And Stein who was just falling with an expressionless face holding Spirit (who BTW was still in weapon form, whose reflection showed him screaming and yelling Makas name).

** *Sticking with Maka and Soul* **

Soul was still holding onto Maka, both were screaming. They were suddenly engulfed with a blue light. Both looked around searching for their missing companions. "Soul! Where did everybod-" Maka started but was stopped mid-sentence, as both the miester and weapon exited the blue portal. Both Maka and Soul looked down to find themselves mid-air headed towards forest clearing similar to the one they'd come from. "SOOUULL!" Maka yelled as she got separated from him. "Maka! Hold On!" said Soul as he tried to grab a hold of his falling miester. Soul was 5 inches away from Maka, but it was a bit too late as both of them landed with a thud on the grass. Both Maka and Soul groaned in pain. Soul quickly got up searching for his miester.

"Oh crap! Maka are you ok?" Soul asked as he knelt down to help her up.

"Uhhh, yeah I'm ok" Maka groaned sitting up and leaning on Souls shoulder for support.

"Uh, Soul? Where **are **we" asked Maka as she and Soul got up.

"Uhh, a forest" Soul replied with a shrug.

"Not what I meant!" Maka said slightly annoyed. "Here, let me use my Soul Perception to locate everyone else" Maka took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and reopened them. She gave out a small gasp.

"Maka what's wrong! Is it Medusa?!" Soul asked grabbing a hold of her hand getting ready to transform.

"No, I-it's something else; it's not a human soul, nor a Kishin egg, or a witch's soul." Maka said slightly taking a step back.

"There's two of them a human and something else… they're coming this way Soul!" Maka said.

"You should transform into a scythe." Maka said "They're almost here Soul!" Maka said looking at the scythe in her hands.

"Hmm" Souls reflection shined on the blade.

After a few moments of waiting, two figures appeared from the tree line. A girl in a school uniform, and a boy with silver hair and dog ears? Maka stared at them which felt like an hour. Maka noticed a boulder next to her. Jumping on the boulder, Maka pointed her gloved finger to the strange duo "Who are you?"

**A/N: ****Ok! So this was the first chapter! So what did you think? Was it long short? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank-you! ^/v/^**

**P.S: READ&REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Ok so this is the second chapter hope you enjoy! Oh yeah I also forgot to mention these chapters are rewritten so… Hopefully this story goes somewhere!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha *cries while eating Pocky***

**Chapter 2: ****Wench, Who Are You?**

"Inuyasha! Give that back its mine!" yelled a young fox demon.

"No way you little runt!" yelled a half-demon with silver long hair.

"INUYASHA SIT!" yelled a black haired girl in a school uniform. The half-demon known as Inuyasha was face planted by the mysterious Rosario around his neck.

"Shippo you wouldn't mind sharing with Inuyasha right? You do have a lot of chips! If you eat a lot you'll get a stomach ache" said the black haired school girl.

"Ok Kagome!" agreed Shippo.

"PERVERT!" yelled another black haired girl along with the echo of a slap.

"Ah, my dear Sango you know my hand is cursed, it has a mind of its own!" yelled a male in monk clothing.

"Yeah right you lecherous monk!" said Sango with a visible anger tick on her forehead.

"Miroku, you'll never learn will you" snickered Inuyasha who was stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Yep!" agreed Shippo who was perched on Kirara, the demon slayers companion, a twin tail demon cat.

"Come on guys let's get moving! We need to at least find one jewel shard" Kagome said as she put on her yellow backpack. The strange group has been traveling for almost 2 weeks and hasn't found a single jewel shard.

"So let's head toward…?" Kagome started "Uh which way should we head for?" asked Kagome who was looking at Inuyasha with a puzzled face whom just simply put his hands behind his head and shrugged. Kagome looked at her companions with the same expression.

"Uh, so we came from that direction" Sango said

"I know lets twirl Miroku's staff to lead us the way!" yelled Shippo

"Great idea Shippo!" Kagome said "Miroku, do us the honors please" Kagome asked her perverted friend.

"Yeah Ok?" the monk was unsure but still continued. Miroku placed his staff on the ground and gave it a spin. The golden staff pointed toward the entrance of a forest.

"Alright then let's get moving! I ain't gunna wait all day" Inuyasha said headed toward the forest with the rest of the group following along.

** *Time Skip 20 Minutes Later **

"Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome yelled as a raccoon demon was ready to slice Inuyasha in half. Inuyasha managed to doge the attack but was sent flying into a tree.

"Hiraikou!" yelled Sango as she threw her oversized boomerang, hitting its mark, but only doing little damage.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha as he clawed at the raccoon demon that was distracted by Sango's weapon. The demon that attacked the group, claiming it was there to take Kagome's jewel shards was now dead.

"Nice job Sango, Inuyasha'' beamed Kagome.

"Feh, I could've done it on my own you know." Inuyasha said crossing his arms continuing on.

"Hmph, you don't have to be a jerk you know!" Kagome said trying to catch up with the half-demon.

"Let's take a small break guys!" Kagome said facing her group.

"No way wench! Let's get going!" yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, stepping aside to let Inuyasha create his famous creators.

"Ok! I'm thirsty I think I saw a small stream around here'' Kagome squatted near Inuyasha's creator. "Am I correct Inu?" Kagome asked slightly turning her head.

"Yeah over there." Inuyasha answered pointing to his right. "Hurry up though!" Inuyasha said crossing his legs sitting on the ground.

"Ok, let's go Sango I could use a hand" Kagome said gesturing to the water containers in her hands.

"Sure thing Kagome!" Sango said getting off Kirara.

"Ok then be right back" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

** *Time Skip 5 Minutes Later* **

"Ok then let's get going!" Kagome said skipping ahead of the group.

"Finally you take forever you weak humans" Inuyasha said jumping off a tree.

"You don't have to cry over it Inuyasha" Kagome yelled.

"Well looks like they're at it again Miroku" Sango sighed.

"It does seem so my dear Sango" Miroku said sweat-dropping.

"Those two will never learn will they?" Shippo said shaking his head. Kagome suddenly got quiet and gave out a small gasp.

"Kagome, what is it? Do you sense a shard?" Inuyasha said concerned.

"I-I don't know it's giving off a powerful aura, it's as powerful as the jewel… but I don't sense it!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go Inu" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha hand running toward the powerful mysterious aura.

"Wait! If you can't sense the jewel shard why should I waste my time with this crap" Inuyasha said pulling his hand away from Kagome.

"But it's giving off a strong aura! Maybe even stronger than a jewel shard! "Kagome yelled. '_Dang why the heck is this guy so stubborn!' _thought Kagome. Inuyasha groaned and motioned Kagome to get on his back. "You guys catch up ok!" Kagome told her friends before Inuyasha took off to find the source of the mysterious aura. "I sense someone up ahead Inuyasha" Kagome pointed her finger in the direction of the aura.

"Yeah, I know I can smell a scent" Inuyasha said running a bit faster. To be honest he himself was also curious, for a few minutes ago he couldn't smell anyone, and then a scent suddenly appears? The two arrive near a clearing. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. Kagome was about to take off but the half-demon grabbed her hand.

"If things get out of hand make sure to get back ok?" Inuyasha said.

"…Alright then" Kagome said turning her head slightly to hide her pink blush. The two headed toward the clearing. Upon entering they noticed a girl with pigtails, and green eyes, wearing a black trench coat, a yellow vest and a plaited skirt, and metallic boots holding a deadly scythe. Both groups stared at each other before the girl in pigtails jumped on a boulder that was next to her. She pointed a gloved finger at Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" She asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked stunned.

"Wench! Who are you!?" Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed.

**A/N: ****Ok! 2****nd**** chapter done! Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank-you! ^/v/^**

**P.S: READ&REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** Ok folks this is the third chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha what so ever…. And that makes me extremely sad.**

**Chapter 3: ****Two Worlds Collide?**

"Wench who are you!?" asked Inuyasha. Maka simply stared. "You're not human, Kishin, nor a witch so… what the hell are you?" Maka yelled.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha grasped the sheath of his sword but was stopped by the priestess next to him.

"Inu! Let me handle this!" Kagome said taking a few steps forward.

"Uh, hi I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha, uh he's a half-demon if that's what you meant…" Kagome said.

"A half-demon?" Maka said slightly tilting her head in confusion. Soul gave out a small chuckle only Maka could hear. Maka gave out a small growl looking at the weapon in her hands. Inuyasha of course thought she was gunna attack, but was surprised when she yelled at her …weapon?

"What are you laughing about?!" Maka asked her scythe. Soul just stayed quiet trying to hold in a fit of laughter. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her strangely. Maka gasped turning around. Both Inuyasha and Kagome saw another raccoon demon headed toward the girl in the black trench coat. "Uh, Soul what the hell is that!" Maka whispered to Soul, whose eyes widen when he saw the creature.

"It's a Kishin egg alright! Let's go Soul!" Maka said as she twirled over her head.

"Inuyasha Do something!" Kagome pleaded.

"Feh, are you blind Kagome? That wench has a weapon; it also looks like she's gunna att-"Inuyasha was interrupted by Maka, who gave out a charging yell as she jumped off the boulder and into the air charging for the demon. Kagome gave out a small gasp as she saw the scene unfold. Maka dodged the creature's claw by jumping on it, in process doing a backflip and used the tip of the scythe as a landing.

"Should we use Soul Resonance?" Maka whispered.

"I don't know Maka… sure why not just be careful'' Soul whispered back.

"Uh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" muttered Kagome who was completely mesmerized by the fight in front of her.

"Who the hell is she talking to?" asked Inuyasha, cause it didn't seem like Maka was talking to them.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" yelled Maka and Soul in unison. Even is Soul yelled it seem to go unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widen as she felt Maka's aura suddenly become more powerful than the Shikon Jewel itself. Inuyasha was as well struck with awe. _'B-but how? She's only human! Right?" _thought Inuyasha.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled as Soul's blade expanded. "HAAAAA!" Maka yelled as she drove her weapon into the creature cutting it in half. Maka gave out a creepy satisfying smile.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul asked,

"…Hehe, its fine Soul really" Maka said as she walked over to the red floating orb.

"Whoa! What's that?" Kagome yelled pointing at the red floating orb.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Soul hold on for a second then I'll give you the soul k?" Maka asked

"Ye-"Soul was interrupted by the sound of a certain half-demon laughing.

"Damn wench are you crazy or something?!" yelled Inuyasha wiping some tears off his face. "Cuz it didn't seem like you were talking to me or Kagome eh!" Inuyasha continued.

"Eh?" was all Kagome managed to get out. She too was wondering whom the girl in pigtails was talking too.

"I was talking to my weapon of course! Is there a problem here cat-boy?" Maka said as she rested her scythe against her shoulder.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Look! We're not here to fight ok!" Kagome said to Maka, she as well was pondering if this girl in pigtails is crazy.

"Oh? You're not going to attack huh" Maka said as she held out her weapon in front of her. Inuyasha saw this and stopped laughing and grasped the swords sheath slightly.

"Well Soul since they're not gunna attack you can transform back" Maka said as she threw her scythe in the air. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had stunned expressions when the weapon that was just thrown in the air began to glow, and suddenly changing into a humanoid shape. The glowing suddenly stopped, showing an albino boy with a leather jacket, orange shirt and a black head band. Both the priestess and the half-demon had wide eyes.

"Here Soul!" Maka said offering the red glowing orb to her partner. Soul's eyes suddenly lit up and he started to drool.

"Thanks Maka" Soul said taking the soul from her hand and ruffling Maka's hair a bit. Maka blushed a bit and giggled at her weapon partner's action. Soul then happily ate the soul.

"Eww!" Inuyasha said obviously disgusted, but as for Kagome she only kept staring.

"Uh… yeah! Where are my manners! Hi! My name is Maka Albarn, two star miester and this is my weapon partner Soul Eater Evans" Maka gestured toward the albino boy whom just finished a 'snack'.

"Hey" Soul waved.

"Holy Crap!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who… what the hell are you?" Inuyasha motioned to Soul.

"Inuyasha Manners!" Kagome scolded.

"What never seen a weapon before!" Soul yelled, feeling a bit insulted. Kagome finally spoke up.

"Uh, well… no not really, uh by the way I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha" Kagome said gesturing toward the half-demon.

"Wait before anything else… where are we?" asked Maka suddenly their earlier situation.

"Uh, feudal Japan" Kagome simply answered.

"What!" both Maka and Soul yelled. Realizing what they meant Kagome grabbed Inuyasha kimono.

"Inu! They're like me they come from the future!" Kagome claimed.

"T-the f-future!? Are you sure?!" Maka asked

"Have you ever heard of weapons and miesters?" asked Soul, who was also trying to put the pieces together.

"Well… Not really" Kagome answered. Soul turned to Maka,

"So Maka what do you think is going on?" Soul asked.

"Hmm… it seems to me when Professor Stein hit Medusa causing her a wound right" Soul nodded.

"She called out to Free, so I'm guessing Free was her method to escape, since he knows teleportation spells…" Maka looked around her,

"…but it seems he messed it up! He sent everyone through that portal I saw it!" Maka yelled, Souls eyes widen '_is that stupid werewolf capable of something like this' _thought Soul.

"Who the hell are Medusa and Free?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha. Maka and Soul turned to the half-demon and gave him a cold glare. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Medusa is an evil witch, she is the one who released the Kishin Asura… she also experiments on people without their consent." Maka said quietly.

"E-experiments?" Kagome asked, the only answer she got has a simple nod. Maka gasped remembering something; she walked over to Inuyasha, with Soul following behind.

"Eh? What do you want wench!" Inuyasha said.

"Inu! Sorry Maka he's really usually like this." Kagome said.

"No, it's fine it's just earlier when I was-"Maka was cut off by a group of people and a giant cat arrived at the clearing.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" the trio yelled.

"Sango, Miroku Shippo! You made it" Kagome replied.

"Finally! Took ya long enough" Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh! Maka, Soul these are my friends! Miroku Sango, Shippo and Kirara" Kagome gestured to the rest of her group.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, two star miester and this is my weapon partner Soul." Maka said.

"Oh yeah! As I was saying" Maka continued.

"…earlier, when we got here, I was using my Soul Preception to locate my friends…" Maka paused to take a deep breathe, closing her eyes and reopening them. Almost everyone gasped when Maka opened her eyes showing darkened pupils.

"Inuyasha right?'' Maka asked, the half-demon only nodded.

"Your soul isn't human, Kishin or that of a witch, but it seems to be shifting from human to something else" Maka said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look cat-ears!" Soul started,

"Maka here has the ability to see souls of anybody alive!"

"Wait!? See souls?" Miroku and Sango said in perfect unison.

"Yes, very skilled miesters like me have the ability to see souls." Maka explained. After a few moments of explaining, Miroku was at Maka side at an instant.

"So that means you can read the traits of a soul right Lady Maka?" Miroku asked flashing her a smile.

"Yes… for instance…" Maka turned to Kagome

"Kagome for example has a very caring soul, she is a brave person who will always do the right thing, and you also have a great amount of power." Maka said smiling.

"Wow! Really! That's awesome Maka thanks!" Kagome said happy to hear such a nice compliment from her new friend. Miroku once again turned to Maka, this time grabbing her hand and kneeling down on one knee.

"Lady Maka! I have witnessed many great talents before, but none were magnificent as yours! Nor can your beauty be compared by anyone else! Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku proposed. Makas face suddenly became bright red.

"Hey! Get your-"Soul was interrupted by Maka

"Maka-Chop!" Maka smashed her book against the monks face sending him flying into a nearby tree. Maka walked over to monk, picked him up by his robes, and looked him in the eye.

"If you ever touch me again you pervert, I won't use my book next time" Maka said as she lifted up her free arm and at the elbow, a small blade popped out, along with two larger ones coming from her back. Everyone except Soul gasped.

"M-Maka you're a weapon too?" Kagome asked.

"I thought you were a miester?

"Well, my dad is a weapon and my mom is a miester"

Soul started to laugh.

"Soul?" Maka said walking over to her weapon, who was trying to calm down his laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Maka asked.

"Maybe because you scared the shit out of Miroku" Inuyasha snickered. Maka suddenly perched up.

"What is it Maka?" Soul said as he held Makas hand. Kagome saw Souls actions _'Are those two dating?' _ She thought blushing.

"I sense Black*Star!" Maka yelled as she ran into the direction she was looking at dragging Soul along. Kagome turned to her group.

"C'mon guys let's go!" she said running into the same direction. Inuyasha inwardly groaned but still followed the rest of his group.

**A/N: ****Ok so I think this the longest chapter I've written so far. I don't know I think the next chapter is longer sooo, just keep on reading to find. Bye! Thank- You for reading plzz Read and Review! /U/**

**P.S: Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Ok here is chapter and you know what I just noticed in my plot line that I have written down I'm using a lot of characters, more than I can handle. Ok another thing I noticed is Maka talks a lot… Hmm she is my fav. Character after all anyway enough rambling time to start the damn chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha, if not Soul and Maka would be together already.**

**Chapter 4: ****A Falling Star?**

Maka kept on running dragging along Soul.

"Black*Star! Get down from there you're gunna hurt yourself!" yelled Tsubaki, once again looking for her miester.

"NO TIME TO WASTE TSUBAKI!" Black*Star yourself!" yelled Tsubaki, once again looking for her miester.

"NO TIME TO WASTE TSUBAKI!" Black*Star yelled pointing a finger at the sky,

"NOW WE MUST FIND MY MISSING DISCIPLES!" well this seems like a familiar scene. Maka arrived at the clearing with Soul.

"Tsubaki!'' both Soul and Maka yelled. Tsubaki turned to see a panting Maka and Soul.

"Maka-"Tsubaki was interrupted by the sound of a branch cracking.

"Huh?" was all Black*Star could say before plummeting on both Maka and Soul. Both shrieked.

"Huh? Oh hey guys!" Black*Star said getting off. Inuyasha started to laugh. Black*Star instantly walked… no ran up to the laughing half-demon.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied. Maka got up and walked over to Black*Star.

"Yo Maka! Who the hell is the guy with the cat-ears?" Black*Star asked. The scythe miester gave no reply, but simply took out a book.

"Maka Chop!"

"Who the hell are you calling cat-ears, short stuff?" Inuyasha mocked as he glared at Black*Star who quickly recovered from the book attack.

"I maybe short but I'm the biggest star in the world!" Black*Star yelled.

"I will surpass the gods!" the Inuyasha gang looked at Black*Star as if he grew a second head. The silence was interrupted by the half-demon who just couldn't hold in his laughter. Obviously Black*Star looked pissed.

"YOU DARE TO LAUGH AT ME! THE GREATEST ASSASIN EVER!" Black*Star yelled, jabbing Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"You bastard! You don't have to yell I'm right here! "Inuyasha yelled.

"Ha! Cat-ears can't handle a little yelling! Ha! Pathetic!" Black*Star yelled.

"First of all you stupid bastard, I ain't a cat! I'm half a dog demon and who the hell are you calling pathetic you scrawny little asshole!" Inuyasha yelled. Black*stars left eye slightly twitched.

"That tears it! Tsubaki transform!" Black*Star looked over at Tsubaki who was hesitant.

"No, it's ok Tsubaki, these guys are our friends." Maka whispered to Tsubaki.

"Fine then Tsubaki! I can still beat this guy by myself! Just watch!" Black*Star yelled. But behind him was the half-demon, who was starting to get pissed off.

BAM

Black*Star was out like a light when Inuyasha's fist made contact with the back of his head.

"Heh! That'll teach him not to mess with me." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inu! You didn't have to do that!" Kagome yelled as she watched Tsubaki run over to her unconscious blue-haired friend. After a few minutes of explain things to Tsubaki and a few extra minutes to fill in Black*Star who woke up from his little 'nap'

"Ok guys now we need to find Kid." Maka said closing her eyes, activating her Soul Preception.

"I can't sense him" Maka sighed.

"So any ideas Maka?" Soul asked turning to his miester. Maka sighed

"No, Soul"

"Why don't we travel together?" Kagome suggested. Maka perked up a bit.

"Really? Actually that would be great!" Maka said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha,

"Well. Would traveling together be ok Inu" Kagome asked.

"…Fine! But don't expect me to help any of you especially the blue-haired one" Inuyasha replied, slightly poking his nose in the air. Kagome smiled brightly as she hugged Inuyasha. The half-demon started to blush.

"Feh, y-yeah whatever" Inuyasha muttered as he turned his head away to hide his blush. Kagome noticed this and started to blush as well. Suddenly the clouds started to turn purple.

"Guys! Something's coming!" Maka yelled looking up at the sky. Inuyasha started to sniff the air.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled taking out his sword out of its sheath. Maka saw the rusty old sword. '_Heh, is that the swor-'Makas_ thoughts stopped when she saw the rusty old sword glow and transformed into a bigger fang like sword. '_Whoa' _Maka thought.

"Um, who's Kagura?" Tsubaki shyly asked.

"She's one of the Narakus minions" Sango replied, preparing her big boomerang for any kind of attack.

"Yeah, we'll explain later, but for n-"Miroku was cut off by a giant wind blowing the trees

"Soul…" Maka looked over at her weapon partner, sending him a message using her eyes.

"On it Maka! "Soul said transforming into a scythe. Maka looked over at Black*Star who was looking at her for some kind of signal from her. Maka nodded.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star said.

"Right!" Tsubaki jumped in the air transforming into chain-scythe mode.

"She's getting closer!" Inuyasha growled. After a few moments of waiting, a woman on a giant feather came into view. Maka used her Soul Preception to see into Kaguras soul. She slightly gasped. Kagome turned to look at Maka who was staring at the wind demon on the feather. '_She must be looking at her soul' _Kagome thought.

"Ah! Inuyasha it looks like you've made new friends" Kagura sneered.

"What the hell do you want Kagura!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You know why I'm here half-breed" Kagura said. Inuyasha growled and stood in front of Kagome who was cupping her necklace. Kagura stretched out her hand.

"The jewels please, hand them over or I will have to kill you" Kagura calmly said with a dark expression.

"Hell no! You've got some guts coming after the jewels" Inuyasha sneered, holding up his sword.

"Well I was being generous, but I've changed my mind time for you to die!" Kagura yelled as she opened her fan and sent air slashes at Inuyasha. Maka jumped in the air and slashed the attacks stopping them.

"Hey what the hell do yo-"

"Shut it!" Maka yelled. Inuyasha was about to yell again but was once again stopped by the priestess he was protecting.

"You! You're Kagura right" Maka yelled pointing a gloved finger at Kagura.

"Yeah, what of it!" Kagura spat.

"Why are you doing this huh?" Maka asked. There was a small silence before the wind demon spoke.

"That is none of your concern chi-"

"Your Soul… it's full of sorrow… it feels trapped it longs for freedom… someone else is trapping you" Maka said. Kaguras eyes widen with surprise, surprised with someone who she's supposed to fight know her deepest thoughts.

"Shut it child! You don't know anything about me!" Kagura yelled once again opening her fan sending more attacks, this time it was Inuyasha who deflected the attacks. Kagura slightly backed away covering her face with her magical fan. '_Arrgh, I just need a distraction!' _Kagura thought. An idea came to thought. Kagura gave out a laugh, flying in the direction of a near- by village.

"Inuyasha we need to follow her! I know she's up to something" Kagome yelled getting on Inuyasha back. Maka gave a puzzling look at Kagome and Inuyasha, they both nodded. Maka turned to Black*Star.

"C'mon Black*Star! Time to kick ass!" Maka smiled at her friend.

"Hell yeah! Time to show these people the power of a god!" Black*Star yelled. Everyone sweat-dropped, even Kirara!

** *Time Skip 5 Minutes Later* **

The group arrived at the village. The village seemed normal, as if nothing happened. Inuyasha started sniffing the air.

"Ughh!" Inuyasha groaned covering his nose.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"The stench! It smells of death and rotting corpses!" Inuyasha disgustingly answered. The group was looking around the village looking for any signs of life. Maka using her Soul Preception was scanning the whole village.

"I don't seem to find anyone!" Maka yelled. Suddenly a small girl in a blue kimono appeared out of nowhere. Everyone turned to face the slowly approaching girl. Makas pupils darkened.

"Why new travelers have arrived welcome!" the little girl said giving a small bow. Maka took a step forward.

"This…this child she has no soul… she's not alive!" Maka said.

"That explains the smell!" Kagome gasped. The little girl gave a big smile and giggled.

"Hehe, you figured it out!" she said. Out of nowhere she pulled out a knife. Behind her more villagers appeared.

"It seems to me this is Kaguras 'Dance of the Dead'" Miroku said grasping his hand that contained his wind tunnel.

"Well they're dead so what! Let's just kill these bastards again!" Black*Star yelled running toward one of the male villagers slicing him in half. The body dropped, but as soon as it dropped it morphed back together and got back up, this time trying to land an attack on Black*Star. Of course he dodged.

"What! They won't die?" Soul yelled. Maka looked down at her weapon.

"No they won't die that easily, the one who's controlling them, this Kagura she's our main target." Maka explained. All of the sudden more zombie villagers appeared; soon they all started charging at the group. In the sky was the wind demo on her floating feather.

"Black*Star! Our target that demon up there" Maka pointed at Kagura.

"No problem! Tsubaki Shuriken Mode!" Black*Star yelled

"Right!" Black*Star threw the giant shuriken at the wind demon, but Kagura saw this and sent it flying back to Black*Star who simply caught it.

"Damn!" he cussed. Behind Kagura came Inuyasha catching her by surprise.

"Windscar!" yelled Inuyasha as he waved his giant sword, sending her a blast of power. Unfortunately Inuyasha missed and sent the attack toward Maka!

"Maka!" Black*Star yelled distracting him from his opponent, and was ambushed by more villagers. Everyone turned to look at Maka who was about to get hit by the Windscar. Out of nowhere a black figure pulled Maka out of the way.

"Huh?" was all Maka managed to get out, dazed on what was happening.

"Maka! Whew you're still symmetrical! I'm so glad! But wait there's a hair out of place let me fix!"

**A/N: **** Ok that's the fourth chappie! I only pre wrote these 4 chapters so yeah that's pretty much it for prewritten chapters, let's see how the other chapters go. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank-You! ^/v/^ ****Oh and updates are every 3 days!**

**P.S: READ&REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Ok here is chapter 5 sorry if this stories' plot is… proceeding slowly, remember this is my second story, my first crossover and my first story that includes more than 1 chapter. Yes, my first story was an Inuyasha one-shot, so check that out. Thank-you, oh and sorry if some of the characters act out of character or don't speak at all…. Ok no more rambling on with thy story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. If I did then well… yeah.**

**Chapter 5: ****Don't touch my symmetrical friend!**

Everyone stood frozen. Kagura lost concentration on her 'Dance of the Dead' so the bodies disappeared into the wind.

"Maka, my perfectly symmetrical friend! I missed your symmetry!" the young reaper squealed, hugging Maka carefully so that he wouldn't ruin her symmetry. Maka blushed and sweat-dropped. '_Not again!' _Maka groaned in her head. "K-kid, um not that I'm not happy to see you… but we're in the middle of a fight here!" Maka yelled trying to break free of the reapers grasp. Soul transformed back.

"Hey! Let go of her didn't you just hear her we're in the middle of a fight!" Soul yelled as he tried to pull off the reaper off his miester.

"Kid! Soul's right look up there!" one of the twin pistols in his hand said.

"Sis is right Kid!" beamed the other twin pistol. Kid finally let go of Maka and searched the skies for the demon.

"Thanks Liz, Patty" Maka whispered

"No prob!" both pistols said in unison. The Inuyasha gang mysteriously eyed at the newcomer. Kid glanced up at Kagura but suddenly froze.

"Here we go again" Maka and Soul said in unison. The Inuyasha group was completely confused on their remark.

"**NO! You're completely asymmetrical! You don't deserve to live what hell were you thinking!" **Kid yelled pointing both is pistols at her. Kagura took this as an opportunity to attack Maka. She opened her fan to send her attacks but was surprised when the black-haired reaper appeared before her on her feather.

"YOU'RE SO UN-SYMMETRICAL! YOU DISGUST ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SYMMETRICAL FRIEND!" Kid yelled before he pointed both his pistols on Kaguras cheeks and pulled the trigger, sending Kagura flying through the air, but he didn't stop there nope. Doing a backflip he kept on shooting wavelengths at Kagura. '_I need to escape!' _ Kagura thought.

"You'll pay for this" Kagura hissed over her shoulder as she fled.

"Come back and fight you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled, he was about to go after her but was stopped by the black-haired boy standing in front of him.

"You! You better not hurt my friend! Don't you dare ruin her symmetry!" Kid yelled. Inuyasha slightly flinched, remembering his earlier actions. The twin pistols transformed back. Next to Kid stood blonde and brown haired girls in cowboy hats.

"Kid calm down! I'm sure it was an accident" Liz said putting a hand on Kids shoulder, Patty just stood there staring at Inuyasha.

"Why don't you go fix Makas hair?" Liz suggested pushing him toward Maka whose eyes widen and started to run away.

"Liz! Just you wait!" Maka yelled running away from Kid.

"You have doggy ears!" Patty squealed as she tried to poke Inuyashas ears.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled trying to swat Patty's hands away from his ears… which did not work.

"Wow! If you have dog ears can you turn into different animals?!" Patty squealed, completely fascinated by the dog ears.

"What the hell get off!"

"TURN INTO A GIRAFFE!" Patty yelled.

** *Time Skip 5 Minutes Later* **

"So Free, Medusa and Crona are here as well?" Kid asked.

"I'm pretty sure" Maka answered.

"Hey Maka shouldn't we try to contact Lord Death?" Soul asked.

"Who's Lord Death?" Sango asked.

"Oh Lord Death is the grim reaper or in Japanese, a Shinigami" Maka replied. The whole Inuyasha gang seemed stunned.

"You mean you know the God of Death?" Miroku gulped.

"Yes, he's actually my father" Kid added. The whole Inuyasha gang looked at him.

"Kid call your dad." Maka said.

"Alright" Kid said getting up. He did his strange finger motions, a strange beam-like thing shot out of his index fingers and onto the ground in the shape of a skull. Soon a mirror appeared and inside was Lord Death.

"Kid? What's going on where are you, I can't seem to locate you." Lord Death asked. After a few moments of explaining, everyone stood there staring at both reapers. Lord Death clapped his hands.

"Well then I guess were gunna need some help! First you have to find Spirit and Stein and then find Medusa, Free and Crona got it?" the Soul Eater gang nodded.

"Once you do that, call back and hopefully by then I have found a way to bring you guys back, Ok bye bye for now!" Lord Death said before disappearing from the 'mirror'.

"So that was the God of Death" Inuyasha asked giving a snicker.

"Yes" Maka replied.

"Why does he talk all weirdly" Shippo asked.

"So he doesn't scare the students at the academy" Kid answered. Shippo stared at him confused, and then widen his eyes realizing what he meant.

"So what's the plan Maka" Soul and Liz asked.

"Uh…" Maka sweat-dropped. '_Why do I have to make all the plans?' _Maka thought.

"Wait, who is this Spirit and Stein" Miroku asked. Maka gave him a cold deadly stare.

"Professor Stein is our teacher and Spirit… is my father" Maka replied. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome looked at her wondering about her sudden coldness towards Miroku.

"Anyways, I guess we should search for them since I can't sense their souls'' Kid said.

** *Time Skip 10 Minutes Later* **

The group had currently been searching for both Stein and Spirit for 10 minutes with no success. Maka and Kagome were walking along together chatting.

"Really! So how many jewel shards do you have?" Maka asked. Kid, Liz and Patty walked together talking amongst themselves as well.

"Do you think we'll find giraffes?" Patty pondered. Both Kid and Liz face-palmed. Miroku and Sango were walking together hand in hand, but suddenly stopped when the monk had reached to grope the demon slayer.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped her monk. Maka saw this and gave a disgusted look and started to walk ahead of the group where Tsubaki and Black*Star were walking. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Soul.

"Uh, hey Soul why does Maka seem to 'dislike' Miroku" Kagome asked.

"Well I wouldn't blame her after the way your 'friend' treated her" Soul said slightly annoyed. Inuyasha detected annoyance in his voice and started to get angry himself.

"Look Miroku is always like that, don't blame him! He really is a nice guy" Inuyasha said Soul and Kagome looked at him. Soul just shook his head in disapproval.

"Maka doesn't like perverts alright" Soul said.

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Why don't you ask her dad when you meet him" Soul said before running up ahead next to Maka. He seemed to say something funny because Maka started to giggle.

"Hmm… seems very loyal to Maka, right Inu?" Kagome asked playfully poking Inuyashas ears. Inuyasha blushed.

"It's kinda romantic" Kagome smiled.

"Feh, whatever you stupid wench" Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. The half-demon was driven into the ground. The whole group stopped and stared. Soul, Liz Patty and Black*Star tried to contain their laughter. Maka walked over to the fallen hanyou, examining him.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Maka asked Kagome.

"It's a long story, you see he has this magic Rosario that activates every time I say s-I-t" Kagome answered.

"You know Soul I could use something like that for you" Maka said dangerously glaring at Soul.

"No-no I'm fine with that I already have your Maka Chops" Soul sweat-dropped. Maka extended her hand towards Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't need your help!" Inuyasha rudely said getting off the ground only too be forced back down again by a giant book.

"Maka Chop! Sheesh! I was only trying to help" Maka said walking away. Soul looked over at Inuyasha and 'tssked' at him.

"Uncool man" he said.

"That looked like it hurt" Shippo flinched.

"Ha-ha! Kagome and Maka both like to hurt people" Patty giggled.

"Sheesh Inu! No need to be rude!" Kagome said.

"We need to hurry, I'm getting bored!" Black*Star yelled.

"Don't worry I'm sure Spirit and Stein are nea-"Kid was interrupted by a red-headed figure running fast toward Maka.

"MAKA! YOUR OK YOU'RE OK! YOU DIDN'T GET HURT DID YO-"

"Maka Chop!"

Spirit was out cold.

"Ah Maka it seems that you made friends" Stein said. Kagome screamed when she saw the grey-haired miester.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"H-he has a screw through his head!" she yelled. Everyone sweat-dropped. Stein caught sight of Shippo. He stared at him until Shippo noticed him staring at him.

"Um hello" Shippo said shyly, _'Something feels wrong!' _Shippo thought. Stein suddenly gave out a big creepy mad smile which sent chills down **everyone's **spine.

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 5. Not much going on huh. Hope you enjoy the story so far, even though it hasn't gone anywhere so far… Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review!/U/**

**P.S: Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Ok some people might get mad at me for doing this but… there were just so many characters! Ok hate me if you want to but I'm still gunna write! Anyways enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha, so don't make me sadder!**

**Chapter 6: ****Professor Stein likes dissecting things…**

Stein walked over to Shippo and picked him up by the tail. Shippo gave out a small shriek.

"H-hey w-what are y-you doing?!" Shippo asked obviously scared.

"What are you? You seem to be some kind of fox… I must dissect you!" Stein madly smiled. Kagome's eyes widen and she ran over to Shippo taking him away from the madman.

"What are you saying?! He's just a little kid!" Kagome yelled. Both Soul and Maka sweat-dropped

'_Well that's Professor Stein' _they both thought. Maka walked up to Kagome and Stein.

"Um, don't take it as a threat Kagome!" Maka explained

"He's really nice; he just really likes to dissect things ok!" Maka said.

"…fine but just please don't dissect Shippo… or Kirara" Kagome said gesturing to the big jaguar- like demon- cat.

"Fine" Stein muttered as he took out a cigar, lighting it up.

"Oh yeah and that's my dad over there" Maka plainly said pointing toward the still unconscious red-head who was being poked by Patty.

"So Stein what happened to you and Spirit?" Kid asked.

"Ah yes we all got separated, but I we had an encounter with Medusa, she was still injured but Free and Crona weren't with her so they must've landed somewhere else" Stein said. Kid nodded and Maka listened.

"We fought for a bit but she escaped, this man with dark black hair and red eyes came to assist her, I think his name was Nararo or-"Stein was interrupted by a now conscious Spirit.

"NARAKU! His name was Naraku!" he yelled. The whole Inuyasha gang gasped, but Inuyasha growled instead. Maka and Kid noticed this.

"Do you guys know this 'Naraku'" Kid asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes he's a very bad man! He's also after these jewel shards and the reason Miroku is cursed with the wind tunnel I his hand." Kagome said. After a few moments of explaining everything, the atmosphere seemed…sad.

"We have to find this Naraku guy and kick his ass!" Black*Star yelled.

"Yeah! Imma freakin kill that bastard!" Inuyasha also yelled.

"I have an idea! What if we go in two different groups to cover more ground and find Naraku" Kagome suggested. Soul and Maka shrugged.

"I guess we can try that out" Maka said. Everyone else shrugged in agreement.

"Ok so here are the groups" Kagome said.

"Group 1 will be me, Inuyasha and Shippo along with Maka-"Kagome was interrupted by the ash-blonde.

"Um Kagome, sorry to interrupt but the weapon and miesters can't be separated, the only weapon I can wield is Soul" Maka explained. Soul gave a smirky smile and put his arm around Makas shoulder.

"Yep I'm that cool" Soul said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever cool guy" Maka said blushing. Kagome giggled before continuing on.

"Ok then me, Inu, Shippo, Maka and Soul, Kid and his weapons." Kagome said looking at the reaper and his twin weapons, the trio nodded.

"Ok, group 2 will be Miroku, Sango and Kirara, along with Black*Star and his weapon and Professor Stein and his weapon" Kagome concluded.

"Ok but how will we keep contact?" Maka asked.

"Oh that's right" Kagome said sadly.

"I know I can use the same way I contact my father to get in contact with you guys as well" kid said before turning to Liz.

"Liz can you let Stein borrow your mirror for a while?" Kid politely asked.

"What! You assume I have a mirror or something!" Liz yelled blushing and crossing her arms over her chest. The whole Soul Eater gang stared at Liz even Patty.

"Not you too Patty!" Liz groaned. Patty just giggled.

"Fine!" Liz pouted. She took out a small compact mirror out of her back pocket.

"Hmm, I'm surprised it didn't break when we fell out of the sky." Liz muttered handing over her precious mirror to Kid.

"Ah yes! Absolutely symmetrical" Kid admired hand over the mirror to Stein.

"There you go Stein" Kid said.

"Ok! Sango I will give you all the first-aid supplies, I can just go back home and refill" Kagome said handing Sango the big yellow backpack.

"Oh inside my backpack there's food and sleeping bags" Kagome added.

"Thank-you Kagome" Sango said.

"Ok then I guess we should get going." Maka said.

"Yeah the village is near- by so I can go home and refill on supplies before sundown" Kagome added.

"Well then guys this is goo-"Maka was interrupted by her father.

"MAKA! MY LITTLE GIRL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried. Maka seemed to have a straight face that was until Spirit hugged her, which just earned him her famous Maka Chop and once again knocking him out. Stein walked over to Spirit and began dragging him by the collar of his shirt.

"We will keep in touch Kids" Stein said.

"Oh Think as this as a training session and mission" Stein added. Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty smiled and nodded.

"You guys **should** be alright without your god!" Black*Star said while behind him Tsubaki sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Ok guys let's go before the sun goes down, it doesn't really take that long to reach the village." Kagome said. The group bid their farewells before leaving. '_I hope they'll be alright, especially Professor Stein, what if his madness comes back! Marie's not here!'_ Maka thought staring at the ground. Kagome saw this and ran up to her.

"Hey Maka are you ok? Is there something on your mind" she asked the scythe miester. Maka sighed.

"Well I'm not sure really… I'm really worried about your friends." Maka said.

"You don't need to worry about them, they're really strong and can take care of themselves" Kagome said.

"Yeah! We just don't know if your friends can take care of themselves" Inuyasha said. Makas hand turned into a fist and she gritted her teeth.

"That was not what she was referring to" Kid chipped in, Maka sighed once again.

"Ok then what did you mean?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison, off in the distant Shippo were trying to run away from the Thompson sisters who were yelling about how cute and fluffy he was.

"Well… everyone is born with madness; some people may have it stronger than others and well that's bad" Maka explained to Kagome and Inuyasha who were clinging to every one of her words.

"So it's some kind evil?" Kagome asked.

"In some kind of way" Maka answered.

"So what I'm trying to say is that Professor Stein is one those people, but he can control it with the help of that screw in his head" Maka said tapping the side of her head.

"Feh, so?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Idiot! He could go mad and attack your friends even kill them! Hopefully that won't happen Black*Star and Tsubaki are with them." Soul said who had been quiet the whole time. Inuyasha stared at him as did Kagome.

"So is Professor Stein the only one with _that _problem?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that Maka and Soul flinch at the question. Kid only stared at the weapon and miester knowing already what was wrong.

"…you know how I said that Medusa has done experiments on people without them knowing" Maka asked, the half-demon and schoolgirl both nodded.

"Well, unfortunately me and Soul have been victims and so has Crona, Medusa's child" Maka said darkly. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha just stared.

"She injected black blood into me and Soul" She started, Soul sadly nodded.

"But I somehow managed to get rid of my due to my anti-demon wavelength, but Soul still has some, and whenever we push ourselves when we Resonate I end up getting infected by the black-blood and well…" Maka shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's just say it ain't pretty" Soul said. Kagome and Inuyasha frowned.

"Oh but don't worry we usually don't push ourselves when we Resonate in battle, unless we have trouble defeating our opponent" Maka reassured Kagome.

"O-ok"

** *Time Skip 30 Minutes Later* **

"Yep! Now we have to collect all the shards before Naraku does" Kagome said.

"Hmm guess you guys also have your own troubles huh" Maka frowned.

Kagome sighed "Guess so." The group had been traveling for almost 30 minutes, they currently arriving at a village located Inuyasha's Forrest. They were headed toward the Bone Eaters Well.

"So this is the well that takes you home Kagome?" Kid asked examining it.

"Ah symmetrical!" Kid yelled stars appearing in his eyes.

Kagome sweat-dropped "Yeah, but it only allows Inuyasha and I to pass."

"I see" Kid said forgetting about the well turning to Kagome.

"Cool" Soul shrugged. Kagome ran up to the well.

"Well guys, I should be back in like 2 or 3 hours" Kagome informed.

"So just hang for a while till I get back K!" she said

"Sure thing" Maka said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"And Inuyasha, try to not act so rude" Kagome warned the half-demon.

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome then jumped into the well disappearing into the mysterious well that glowed blue.

"So what should we do?" Maka asked the group.

"Should we check up on the others and see how they're doing?" Liz suggested, obviously worried about her small compact mirror.

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 6 done! So guys how's the story so far! Yes I know it's a bit short I think? And yeah the plot is going sooo slow! But just read it! Ok Thank-You for reading plz review! /U/**

**P.S: Pleases Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Ok folks, chapter 7! Oh my Glob! Typing this chapter… I laughed! Yes! Muahaa you'll find out soon enough! Sorry about the last chapter… separating everyone… to many characters to handle! Ok enough rambling on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. Life can't get more depressing right? Right!?**

**Chapter 7: ****Meeting a sane Crona?**

As Kagome said, she was back in 2 hours. The group was currently in a hut. It was time almost time for bed the group stayed up for a while, except for Shippo and Patty who were soundly asleep near the fire pit.

"So Kagome what's our plan for tomorrow?" Maka asked as she sat down next Soul.

"I'm not really sure, Inuyasha do you have any ideas" Kagome asked the half-demon.

"Feh, I don't care what we do as long as we get the jewel shards and kill Naraku" Inuyasha said leaning back against the wall. Kagome sighed. Maka looked over to Kid.

"Well… how about you Kid, any ideas?" Maka asked the young reaper. Kid looked up from the fire.

"Well, we could go in the same direction as everyone else was headed to, or we could focus on finding Crona or Free" He said calmly.

"Well we can't kill Free so what are we going to do about him?" Liz stated as she inspected her fingernails.

"Yeah, you're right about that but I think Kid is right we should look for Crona and Free, but if we find Free…" Maka's gaze wandered over to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked blushing, Maka giggled.

"We can use those kinds of beads Inuyasha has on Free" Maka claimed. Soul gave Inuyasha a lazy glance.

"Huh that could work, it could also come in handy when we fight him or he's just being plain annoyed" Soul said looking back at his miester. She smiled.

"Alright, I'll be sure to get the beads from Kaede tomorrow morning then" Kagome said. The group then went to sleep, Maka and Soul in one corner, Kagome and Inuyasha in another corner. Kid away from the groups slept in a very… symmetrical position, and lastly Liz next to Patty.

It was morning when Soul felt something warm and comfortable on his chest. Maka felt arms around her waist. Inuyasha felt something on his shoulder, and Kagome had a soft pillow.

"Uh Soul" a blushing Maka whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Can you let go of my waist please" she asked. Instead of doing what Maka asked him to do he pulled her in closer.

"Nah, you're too comfortable" Soul responded.

Maka stopped squirming and blushed, then got annoyed. Kagome stirred and got up from Inuyashas shoulder causing him to wake up from his peaceful slumber. They both looked at each other and blushed but gave small smiles. Kagome turned to Maka and Souls direction; they were both awake but not up. Soul refused to let go of his…pillow, Kagome giggled as she heard their current conversation.

"Soul if you don't let go I will put you one of those Rosario's I swear!" Maka threatened.

"Ok-Ok fine!" Soul laughed letting go of his miester, both of them sat up and looked at each other and blushed.

"Thanks" Maka muttered, in response Soul nodded. Maka and Soul glanced over to Kagome and Inuyasha who were looking back at them; this made the weapon and miester blush even more, to the point of mistaking their faces for tomatoes.

"Uh good morning Kagome, Inuyasha" Maka said quickly getting up to put on her coat and combat boots. Kagome giggled '_this is gunna be an interesting journey!' _she thought.

** *Time Skip 1 Hour Later* **

The groups had eaten breakfast and were and were on the road again, on a mission to find either Free or Crona.

"Well no luck, maybe if I use my Soul Preception I can find them." Maka said.

"Great idea Maka, I'll use it as well" Kid said activating his Soul Preception. Both miesters were walking around the forest trying to either locate Crona or Free.

"Hey guys I think I found Crona!" Maka yelled before grabbing Souls hand and sped off in the direction Crona was.

"Liz, Patty" Kid said

"Ok!" Patty giggled before transforming. Kid grabbed Liz and Patty, gracefully spinning the twin pistols.

"Whoah" Kagome said in awe.

'_Whatever' _Inuyasha thought mentally rolling his eyes. Kid turned to them with a stern and serious expression that meant business.

"If Crona gets out of control you must escape, Maka and I will handle this-"

"And why shouldn't we help at all?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Kid looked at him seriously.

"He can go mad with the black blood and kill you, or worse infect you with, giving Medusa control" he said before running off in the same direction as Maka. Kagome seemed frighten, Inuyasha cast her a worried gaze '_good thing we left Shippo at the village huh' _Inuyasha thought humorlessly.

** *Time Skip 5 Minutes Later* **

Maka arrived to the forest clearing.

"Where the hell are we Crona!?" Ragnarok yelled as he pulled on his pink hair.

"Ow! Stop I don't know somewhere in the forest… I don't think I could deal with getting lost!" Crona yelled.

"Hey Crona looks like we have company" Ragnarok said licking his teeth.

"It's Maka!" Crona said a bit scared. '_I don't know how to deal with people like her!' _Crona thought.

"Crona! Where's Medusa" Maka asked calmly walking up to Crona.

"I-I don't know" he stuttered.

"Did you find him Maka?" Kid asked arriving at the clearing. She nodded at him before turning back to Crona.

"Crona… come with us" Maka said. Kid looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hell no! We're not going anywhere with you!" Ragnarok said transforming into a sword. Maka looked into Cronas soul '_yes I think it could work' _she thought. Maka turned to Kid.

"Kid, I'm going to try something, please keep Inuyasha and Kagome safe K?" Maka said smiling.

"Are you sure Maka?" Kid asked

"Yep… I will not lose!" Maka said determined.

** *Time Skip 5 Minutes Later* **

Crona sent Maka a Screech Resonance attack. Maka tried to block the attack with Soul, but was pushed back.

"CRONAAA!" she yelled, a huge explosion followed afterwards, Maka was thrown against a tree.

Kagome and Inuyasha hid behind few trees and shrubs. Inuyasha was about to go out there to help out Maka, but was stopped by the dark-haired reaper.

"She can do it don't worry" Kid assured. Inuyasha hesitated but sat back down.

Crona cut his arm, which was now bleeding, black blood, he charged toward Maka with his harden black blood using it as a blade, trying to slice Maka, but she dodged it. Crona sent his black blood on the ground it spread then shot up into various needles trying to puncture Maka. But she noticed what he was trying to do and dodged with a backflip using Soul.

In Souls mind, he sat in a dark room listening to the strange jazz music from the strange phonograph. He sighed for the millionth time as the little red demon danced and tried to persuade him to use the black blood.

"You stupid little demon, I already said no!" he yelled. The little demon suddenly stopped dancing and got quiet.

"Finally!" Soul said leaning back into his chair closing his eyes. The little demon gave a toothy sharky grin.

"You have a visitor" he whispered.

"What are y-"Soul was about to continue his protest, but stopped when he saw Maka in a beautiful black dress with frills at the tip of the skirt. He silently blushed.

"Maka what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Soul, I came to ask you something" she answered. Maka walked over to him and sat on a chair.

After a few moments of talking Soul was hesitant to answer Makas favor. After a bit of thinking he smiled.

"Ok fine, do whatever crazy thing you want, but no matter what I am still your weapon and I will pull you back from the madness." He said. Maka smiled.

"Coolest partner ever" she said as she hugged him. Soul gave out a small laugh as he returned the embrace. The little demon observed, he smiled madly.

"Excellent" he said before he snapped his fingers.

Maka suddenly stood still. Kagome and Inuyasha saw this.

"Kid is she ok, she's not moving!" Kagome asked. Kid gave a small gasp but it did not go unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What the hell does she think she's doing" Kid hissed.

Crona swing his sword against Makas chest. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha was about to take out his sword but was stopped by kid. Maka leaned against the sword. She looked up, the expression of madness. Maka started to laugh. Crona slightly backed away.

"Ohhh Cronaa! Whatcha doin hehehe" Maka said wobbling around.

"The hell?" Inuyasha said looking at Kid questionly. He sighed.

"She let herself get devoured by the madness… the black blood, hopefully she can escape" Kid explained.

'_Please be careful Maka!' _Kagome thought.

"Stay away from me! I don't like people who are giggly and wobbly" Crona whimpered as he thrust his sword into Maka chest. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha growled and Kid just stared. Maka gave out a small giggle. She took out the sword out of her chest.

"That's too bad I like'em "She brought the sword into her who dragged Crona along, she kicked him and sent him flying into a tree. She noticed that she was bleeding black. You placed her hand on her wound and brought it up to her face to look at it.

"Ohhh! So pretty!" she yelled. She wobbled over to Crona who was trying to get up.

"Hehehe!" Maka giggled as she continuously stomped on Crona.

Maka was swimming.

'_Soul'_ she thought. She came upon a soul.

'_This is Soul's soul' _Maka thought smiling. She looked up to see her own soul. She swam towards it, She gently grasped the shining blue orb into an embrace.

'_This is my soul' _she warmly thought as she let go of it, and swam away in search of the third soul.

"Common! Can't you do something more interesting, like fish hooking, or how about tearing out my tongue" Maka said before sticking out her tongue out to Crona. He gave out a small shriek, trying to back away from the mad girl.

"Noo!" Crona screamed. The three hiding behind the shrubs all had sweat-drops when Maka jumped on Cronas back and began to bite and lick his head.

Maka saw Crona inside his little circle. She started to erase the circle with her foot.

"No-no please don't erase it please I-!" Crona began, but it was too late.

Maka was once again still.

"Soul!" Maka yelled

"Maka I'm coming" Soul yelled as he jumped down from the madness himself, he shoved his hand down the thick red liquid of madness, reaching for his miester.

Maka was calm. Crona began to thrash around and scream as black spikes of blood came shooting out of his body. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kid came out of their hiding place. Maka leaned Soul against a nearby tree.

"Maka" Soul said.

"It's ok Soul I know what I'm doing." She whispered. She began walking towards Crona.

"Now I know why you feel this way, it's not that you have a fear of people and that you don't know how to deal with them" Maka softly said as she came closer, black blood cut a bit of her cheek and neck.

"It's just no one has ever dealt with you, you've been all alone" Maka whispered as she fell against Crona.

"Maka!" Kagome said hiding her face in Inuyashas shoulder '_please don't get stabbed!' _Kagome thought. Maka and Crona were surrounded by a white light. Maka gave him a hug; the black blood settled down and went back inside Cronas body. Maka proceeded to take off her gloves.

"Crona, would you like to be my friend? Please say you will" Maka asked as she held out her bare hand. Crona continued to stare at her. Soul, Kid and Kagome smiled and Inuyasha kinda chuckled. Crona started to tear up. Instead of a handshake he gave her a giant hug and began to cry. Maka hugged him and patted his back.

"Maka are you ok?" Kagome said running up to her.

"I'm fine just tired" Maka smiled getting up.

"Oh Kagome Inuyasha this is my new friend, Crona" Maka said gesturing to Crona, who was trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"H-hi" he greeted shyly.

**A/N: ****Hiii! Omg this I think is the longest chapter ever! I'm so proud! Ok this was not a good chapter but anyways, yes I know the story is basically aiming to only Soul Eater and not much of Inuyasha; I will try to involve them more often. Thank-you for reading, Plz review! /U/**

**P.S: READ AND REVIEW! /U/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Ok… this I guess is an awkward… chapter? Anyways the chapter title was inspired by that ep. In Soul Eater you know…. Ah I don't want to spoil it for you guys (But Darkangel this story is already spoiled!) Hmph! whatever on with thy story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8: ****Flipping Skirts?**

2 days have passed since Crona joined the little group. He started to get along with everyone, well except Inuyasha, he still thought he looked scary and he doesn't know how to deal with people that cat ears.

"So Crona I was just curious" Maka asked.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Where's Ragnarok? I haven't seen him at all" Maka said.

"Oh, I don't know maybe he's sleeping" he replied. Kagome was walking toward Inuyasha, who was avoiding Patty's curious hands.

"OOF!" the young girl tripped over two lumpy looking black rocks.

"Ow" she groaned, Inuyasha walked over to the fallen priestess offering her a hand, which she happily accepted.

"What are these things?" Kagome held up the 2 mysterious lumpy black rocks? No they were 2 black backpacks. Maka gasped and ran to Kagome who was inspecting the backpacks.

"Oh! That's ours! But how did our backpacks end up here?" Maka questioned.

"You two were the only ones who brought anything" Kid said.

"Well that's Maka, always prepared" Soul snickered as he grabbed his backpack from Maka. She blushed and Kagome smiled.

"Wait Soul, if our backpacks ended up here… do you think your motorcycle made it?" Maka asked. Soul's eyes widen.

"Crap! It must've also fallen out of the sky! It could be wrecked!" Soul yelled.

"What the hell is a motorcycle?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a method of transportation" Liz answered

"So we should find Soul's bike, that way we can travel faster" Kid suggested.

"OK then" Soul shrugged, trying to mask his worry about his precious bike. Crona walked over to Maka as she continued to walk ahead. Suddenly something black came out of Crona's back.

"Woman! What the hell did you do to me!?" Ragnarok yelled as he grabbed Maka's pigtails. Everyone stared at the two.

"OW!" Maka yelled trying to break free from the demon's swords grasp on her hair, when she did she faced Ragnarok and smiled.

"Heh, I don't feel that intimidated by a mini Ragnarok, your actually kinda cute" Maka giggled as he petted his head. Ragnarok growled and slapped her hand away from him.

"Why you little" Ragnarok stopped mid-sentence because an evil plan/idea struck him. He quickly grabbed Crona's arm and maneuvered it towards Maka's skirt, he then made Crona flip Maka's skirt up. Everything suddenly went slow motion; Maka furiously blushed and stood there shocked. Soul collapsed from a nosebleed, Kid blushed, Liz and Patty were laughing, and Inuyasha was bright red and stared. Kagome was mad at Inuyasha for just staring and not looking away and poor Crona had a horrified expression that read 'What have I done!' Ragnarok just snickered.

"What no lace?" the next thing the group knew was Maka throwing Crona against a tree with her book. She gasped and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Crona! I wanted to hit Ragnarok" she said, bowing down her head.

"It's ok I'm used to it" Crona whispered getting back up from the ground. Maka looked over to the rest of the group. She furiously blushed once again and ran up ahead of the group.

** *Somewhere* **

"I am most grateful Naraku, and for your kind assistance, I Medusa wish to assist you" Medusa said in a low voice.

"Ah, now do you?" replied a dark voice. '_This could be of benefit to me, and when I reach my goal I'll simply strip her of her powers' _Naraku thought.

"Well, what do you think Lord Naraku?" Medusa asked.

"Hmm, very well, but you must completely heal first." He replied.

** *Back to Group* **

"Hey Kid shouldn't we check up on Black*Star and Stein?" Liz suggested.

"Great idea Liz." Kid agreed.

"Hey Sis?" Patty whispered over to her older sister.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Wait here lemme show ya something" Patty giggled as she ran behind a few trees and shrubs. Liz shrugged in response. A few moments later Patty came out with a familiar looking orange bike.

"Sis! It almost the same color as a giraffe!" Patty giggled as she got on the bike.

"Giraffe-giraffe! If you don't move it imma break your freakin neck!" Patty yelled, dangerously glaring at the 'giraffe'.

"Nice job Patty you found Soul's bike" Liz cheered as she began dragging both the bike and her sister back into the camp site they were currently at, it had gotten dark when they reached a cliff with a great camp clearing.

"Hey Soul!" sang the Thompson sisters, looking at Soul who sat leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets. He looked over to see the Thompson sisters, but more importantly his bike.

"Wow! How the hell did you guys find it!?" Soul asked as he rushed to his beloved orange bike.

"Well, ask Patty" Liz shrugged gesturing to Patty, who just giggled.

"Hey guys I have news from Stein!" Kid said jogging back into the clearing.

"What is it Kid?" Maka asked.

"Well Sango said they found 4 jewel shards, but they only managed to retrieve 2 of them and the last 2 are headed our way." Kid answered.

"Hmm, that's right! I can sense them… but it's kinda faint…" Kagome said trying to concentrate on the jewels presence.

"Yep they're coming, along with 4 or 6 other demons!" Inuyasha said taking out Tetsagia.

"Yes I can definitely sense them coming now for sure and fast!" Kagome yelled. Patty giggled.

"Demons, shards and giraffes! Oh my how fun!" Patty said twirling around in circles. After a few moments of waiting 6 leopard demons arrived at the clearing, all males.

"Yum you're right Kenji! The one with green eyes does smell good enough to eat!" one of the leopards said. Maka disgustingly glared at them, she looked over to Soul and held out her hand. He grabbed it and transformed.

"Don't worry Crona we'll handle this K!" Maka smiled at Crona, who nodded in response with a small smile.

"Time to kick ass! " Inuyasha yelled charging at the demon leopards along with Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty. Inuyasha swinged at one of the leopards but missed due to its fast doge, but he managed to give it a kick when it appeared behind him. Kid already managed to kill 2 out of the 6 demons.

"You're so beautiful! I simply must have you! Grinned the demon leopard that was currently fighting Maka.

"Why you little!" Maka used Soul as a pole as she tried to kick the leopard but failed. Instead he made a quick dodged and grabbed Maka, leaving Soul stuck in the ground with no miester.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he tried to wiggle out of the ground but failed. Maka struggled against the leopard, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Let go you perv!" she yelled.

"You have such smooth skin" the leopard said as he licked Maka's cheek. She started to tear up. Inuyasha just finished killing 3 demons with the help of Kid of course; he saw what was going on with the last demon.

"Maka!" he yelled as he ran over to her. The leopard saw Inuyasha coming and began heading toward the edge of the cliff.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran faster.

"Inuyasha the jewels! They're in his legs!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha managed to reach the demon and behead him. He grabbed both jewels from his legs. Maka screamed as she plummeted down. Inuyasha quickly threw the jewel shards to Kagome and zoomed down to catch Maka. He held her bridal style and just barely avoided the ground. Maka was currently crying softly as she held on to Inuyasha's neck. He started to blush when the two of them were approached by the rest of their group.

"Maka are you ok?" Liz and Kagome asked.

Kid and Patty were still trying to get Soul out of the ground. Maka looked up from Inuyasha's neck to see a blushing Inuyasha. At this point Kid, Patty and Soul joined the rest of their. Maka let go of Inuyasha and tried to wipe off her face, she blushed and tried to smile.

"Thanks for saving me Inuyasha" she whispered, Inuyasha just blushed even harder.

"No problem Maka" he said scratching his cheek, looking up at the sky. Soul and Kagome felt their hearts break for a moment.

"Maka! Are you alright!" Soul asked running toward his crying miester. Maka launched herself at Soul giving him a bear hug.

"Oh Soul I thought you were gunna get hurt! I left you there stuck on the ground!" she yelled, crying a bit harder.

"Maka… no I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you, and plus I know when you need a hug." He whispered hugging her back. He let go of her and wiped the tears off her face and ruffled her hair a bit.

"I'm sorry Maka, I can't believe I almost lost you" Soul said as he leaned his forehead against hers. Liz and Patty awed. Liz was almost at the brink of tears. Kagome kinda gave her an envy look '_I wish Inuyasha was a bit like Soul' _she thought, she walked over to hug Inuyasha.

"Are you ok Inu?" she quietly asked. Inuyasha slightly hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Yeah, glad Maka's ok as well, how about you, are you hurt?" he asked with concern. Kagome smiled.

'_I guess I was just imagining it then' _Soul and Kagome thought.

"I'm glad you're all fine, so I suggest we all get some dinner and rest" Kid suggested.

"Yea, I'm pretty hungry right now" Maka smiled, Soul chuckled a bit. Crona came over to Maka and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine really" Maka said. Once again a black thing came out of Crona's back.

"I can't believe that… thing actually wanted you!" Ragnarok scoffed. Maka's eye slightly twitched.

"If I give you food will you please shut-up!?" Maka hissed between her teeth.

"Food, that's all?" he replied. Maka gave out a frustrated sigh.

"I will also give you candy I have in my backpack, deal?" Maka asked. Ragnarok looked at her for a moment.

"You sure know how to strike a deal Maka Albarn"

**A/N: ****Ok… I just wanted to Make Soul and Kagome a bit jelly. I'm so evil! Anyways here's chapter 8. Progress bitches! Ok Thank-You for reading PLZ review! /U/**

**P.S: Read and Review! /U/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 9! I kinda laughed writing this chapter you'll soon see why! I just HAD to include him! Maybe this just this one time… unless I get a brain storm and include him in other chapters. Keep In mind Maka is my fav. Character! So… she will probably get most of the attention. Ok enough rambling on with the fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater and Inuyasha….**

**Chapter 9: ****Inu's brother, a fight against madness and strength?**

The sun shined against Patty's eyes waking her up. She yawned and stretched; she looked over to the group and started to giggle.

"Sis! Look at this!" Patty whispered slightly shaking her sleeping sister.

"Mmm… what?'' Liz groaned opening one eye to look over at the group; she sat up and started to snicker.

Maka and Soul were both cuddling against a tree, both sharing Maka's trench coat as a blanket. Inuyasha was holding Kagome from the waist sitting up against a tree with his nose in her hair. Poor Crona was near the edge of the cliff trying to fight off a cranky Ragnarok and Kid sleeping totally symmetrical away from the group. Patty started giggling harder; Liz tried to shut-up her younger sister so that she wouldn't disturb the others but failed.

"Haha! Sis they're so cute, they're cuddling each other like baby giraffes!" Patty yelled.

Maka and Soul jumped at the voice, bumping each other on their foreheads in process. They both grabbed their heads.

"Ow" they said in unison, both started to blush.

"…uh sorry Maka!" Soul said handing over her trench coat.

"It's fine… thank-you" she replied. Inuyasha and Kagome also had interesting wake-up calls, for Kagome quickly turned around to face Inuyasha, causing him to kiss her cheek. They both turned into tomatoes.

"Interesting wake-up call" Liz muttered.

** *Time Skip 1 Hour Later* **

The gang had just finished breakfast and was on the road again.

"Kagome should we look start looking for Naraku?" Inuyasha thought. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should talk with everyone else about this, it seems that Medusa is with Naraku at the moment" Kagome replied.

"Fine" Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome walked over to Maka and everyone else.

"Uh guys, me and Inuyasha were wondering if we should go after Naraku, we're thinking maybe Medusa is with him" Kagome said. Maka looked over at Kid and Crona.

"So what do you think Kid?" Maka asked.

"Hmm, I think we should contact Stein and the others, and tell them to also look for him as well…and if either of one of us finds him we will meet up and attack" Kid answered. Maka nodded.

"Alright guess that settles it" Kagome smiled.

Off in the distance was a bee like insect right outside its hive Kagura was holding.

"Alright guess that settles it" Kagome said. Kagura smiled '_if they're strong enough they could Naraku' _she thought.

"Hope you heard that" Kagura whispered to the bees, she threw the hive and it landed near the clearing.

"Hey do you hear that Maka?" Soul asked. Bzzzzz.

"Yeah they sound like-"Maka turned around to see a swarm of…bees?!

"BEES!" Liz and Patty shrieked.

Kagome gasped. "Naraku's spies! Don't let them sting you, they're poisonous!"

The bees started to multiply until the whole entire clearing was covered in bees. Everyone screamed and ran into different directions.

** *Time Skip 5 Minutes Later* **

Maka, Soul and Inuyasha ran until they lost sight of the bees.

"Good they're gone! That was not cool!" Soul muttered. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Uh guys, where did everybody else go?" Maka asked. Inuyasha sniffed and growled.

"We got separated! Those damn bees! That's not all… my older half-brother, we're in his lands I smell him coming…fast" he growled.

"Ahh, little brother it seems that you found yourself a new wench" said a calm voice. Inuyasha and Maka growled.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah-ah-ah little _brother_ you forget! You're on my lands." Sesshomaru sneered. Maka looked into his soul.

"Hey Inuyasha is he also half-demon like you?" Maka asked.

"Wench, how dare you compare me to this half-breed! You must learn to not disrespect me!" Sesshomaru hissed as he used his demonic speed to quickly appear in front of her. Maka slightly gasped and backed up into Soul's chest.

"You wanna fight do you then!" Maka yelled recovering from the surprise.

"Human you cannot beat me" Sesshomaru said darkly as he raised his green poisonous hand. Maka gave out a small chuckle, she held out her hand to Soul.

"Watch out Sesshomaru, she will beat you" Inuyasha snickered as he leaned against a tree, getting ready to watch the show.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and transformed. Sesshomaru backed up a bit surprised.

"A human that can transform into a weapon?" Sesshomaru asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Me and Soul aren't exactly _from _here" Maka said. She started to charge at Sesshomaru with great speed but he gracefully dodged the attack and landed behind her. Maka quickly dodged the kick, just barely made it before it made contact with her. Maka's eyes widen.

'_He's going easy on me!' _she thought.

Soul was sitting there watching the battle from his scythe mode. He coughed into his hand.

"What the hell?"

"You foolish boy… since you used the black blood last time with the demons swords man, it's easier for me to let madness consume you… but only this one time sadly, good luck!" the demon whispered darkly.

Maka fell backwards. Sesshomaru gave out a smirk.

'_Pathetic human, I have to admit it was interesting battling her.' _ He thought.

"Maka!" yelled Inuyasha. Maka started to giggle. Inuyasha's eyes widen.

'_Not again!' _he thought.

"Girl, why do you laugh?!" Sesshomaru asked. Maka giggled some more, she used her trench coat as her lift.

"It's all just funny you know! Hehehe" she giggled.

"Common let's fight sexy doggy, hehehe" Maka giggled before she quickly charged at the stunned Sesshomaru and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. She did a backflip and landed on Soul.

"Oh you flew far! I didn't know doggies could fly! Hehehe!"

Sesshomaru quickly recovered mid-air and used his demon speed, he had poisonous claw ready to hit Maka. Sesshomaru tried to thrust his hand through Maka's stomach, his eyes widen slightly when she started to bleed black, the blood hardened and shot through his chest like a tiny needle.

"You're so cute when you're bleeding!" Maka laughed.

Soul opened his eyes '_I have to get out of here!' _he thought as he swam through the black liquid. He managed to get out.

"Soul!"

"Maka!" he yelled, he looked down and saw her swimming up, he reached down into the thick red liquid floor grabbing Maka's hand, finally pulling her out of the madness.

Once again Maka fell backwards, Sesshomaru approached her. Soul transformed back and cradled Maka on his knees, holding her protectively. Maka had fainted. Sesshomaru questionly raised an eyebrow.

"I will not let you hurt my miester!" Soul yelled, glaring at him. Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious girl on Soul's knees.

"…I guess she's had enough…" Sesshomaru said turning back, walking back into the direction in which he came from Soul sighed and looked at Maka.

"You sure know how to get into trouble Maka" Soul chuckled. He put Maka on his back and proceeded toward Inuyasha.

"So…did you get devoured by the black blood?" he asked. Soul stiffened for a bit.

"…I guess so…so uncool" Soul scoffed.

"Hey guys!" yelled a familiar female voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back, relieved that the girl was safe, along with the rest of the group which followed behind.

"Inuyasha!" kagome said running into the half-demon giving him a quick hug, before asking about the unconscious Maka.

"You let her fight Sesshomaru!" she screeched. Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

"Yeah but she kicked his ass!" Inuyasha said, raising his hands in defense.

"Then why is she _unconscious_!" Kagome yelled.

"…uh…"

"Soul what happened?" Kid asked. Soul sighed.

"The little demon…he said since we used the black blood last time, during the fight with Crona, it was easier for the black blood to devour us…but only this time" Soul muttered.

"Common let's get going, it seems like the two of you need some rest." Liz suggested.

"No it's fine, let's get going I can carry Maka" Soul said. Kid smirked and decided now was a good time to tease Soul.

"So you're saying you've carried her many times Soul?" Kid calmly said, trying not to lose his 'cool'. Liz smirked and Patty giggled when they saw Soul blush.

"L-let's just get going!" Soul stuttered '_not cool!" _he thought.

** *Time Skip 1 Hour Later* **

The group had stopped somewhere in the forest for a break. Maka started to stir from the sleeping bag. She opened her eyes to see red ones staring back at her.

"Good evening little miss sleepy head." Soul snickered. Maka gave out a small shriek and playfully punched Soul on the head.

"How long have I been out?" she asked rubbing one eye and yawning.

"About an hour" Kagome replied handing Maka her backpack and some water.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she hungrily drank the water.

"Maka your shirt, it's all ripped and bloody" Liz said.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm fine, but I can't say the same thing for my shirt" Maka sighed, clutching her wounded shirt.

"We all need to bathe, I saw a hot spring nearby" kagome turned to Liz and Patty.

"You guys wanna go?" she asked, both sisters nodded in response.

"Ok then let's go bathe while the guys set up camp!" Kagome said standing up grabbing her backpack. The rest of the girls followed along behind her.

"Ah! This is more like it!" Liz sighed as she ducked her head onto the warm water.

"Yeah!" Patty giggled.

"It's nice" Maka purred as she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

"Um Maka can I ask you…something?" Kagome shyly asked.

"Yeah" Maka replied.

"Do you like Soul?" Kagome shyly asked. The twin pistols smirked and giggled when Maka started to furiously blush.

'_Ugh I __**got **__to stop blushing all the time… it's becoming a habit!' _Maka thought.

"W-what, of course n-not, we're just friends!" Maka nervously replied.

"Plus Soul would never like a girl like me" Maka muttered looking away.

'_A little too late Maka' _Liz thought.

"Let's head back now then!" Maka said quickly getting out.

** *Back to Camp* **

"Well guys I've got some news from Stein" Kid said when the girls came back.

"Well what is it Kid?" Liz asked as she sat down next to Kid along with Patty.

"They found Naraku and Medusa" Kid replied darkly. Crona sat up a bit.

"Do you think Lady Medusa is mad at me…?" Crona whispered to Maka while he hugged his knees tighter. Maka gave Crona a comforting smile.

"It's ok Crona we're here to protect you, don't forget you could fight too" Maka reassured. Crona weakly nodded.

"We're going tomorrow to meet up with them" Kid said.

"Finally, time to Kick Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I also contacted father, he still hasn't found a way to bring us back yet, but he's halfway there" Kid added.

"Ok, so how long are we gunna be stuck here?" Soul asked.

"Not too long I hope, oh and it seems that Free managed to get back." Kid added.

"Huh, anything else Kid?" Maka asked.

"Our new mission… take out Medusa and bring her soul back to my father."

**A/N: ****Sooo how was it? Sorry if Sessh. Was acting out of character, I just had to include him! Ok so stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank-you for reading! /U/ Plz Read and Review!**

**P.S: PLZ READ AND REVIEW! /u/ **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Ok Chapter 10 People! Hope you like it I freakin had writers block for this chapter hope it turned out good…. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 10: ****A Happy Reunion?**

The group has been traveling for almost an hour.

"Do you sense them?" Soul asked Maka.

"No not yet we **are **far away from them, but I can sense traces of their soul, so we're headed toward the right direction" she replied. Soul sighed.

"Any jewel shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but If I concentrate enough I can sense traces of them, must be the two shards Sango managed to get." Kagome replied.

"Hey sis?" Patty whispered.

"Hmm?" Liz hummed.

"Where are the giraffes?" she cutely asked. Liz sighed and chuckled, she turned around to see Kid falling behind.

"Uh Kid…are you ok?" Liz asked the young reaper, there was silence before he fell on his knees. Everyone turned around to face him.

"I have a horrible feeling that I forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper!" Kid yelled grabbing his head. Everyone sweat-dropped and looked at him weirdly.

"Uh Kid, I'm sure you didn't forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper!" Liz assured him.

"No I can't go on like this!" Kid yelled as he dragged his fingers down his face. Liz let out a frustrated sigh.

"C'mon Kid we don't have time for this! We have to meet up with the others so we can kill Medusa and go back home K? Ok let's go!" Liz smiled.

"No"

Liz felt her eye twitch.

"What do you mean NO!" she yelled pulling on her hair.

"I can't go on like this, I can't! What kind of reaper would I be if I forgot something as simple as folding the tip of the toilet paper I can't be defeated by toilet paper I'm useless garbage, put me out on the curb on garbage day I deserve to die!" Kid cried.

"THEN DIE!" Liz yelled. She turned to Patty.

"Your turn" Liz groaned. Patty giggled and bent over to the fallen reaper. She cleared her throat.

"GET YOUR ASS MOVINNG NOW DAMN YOU!" she yelled in a creepy voice with creepy eyes. Kid quickly got up and scurried off to the front of the group, everyone sweat-dropped again.

"Damn you Patty!" Kid yelled. Patty giggled and continued skipping ahead.

"Hey Crona can you use still use your wings with Ragnarok?" Maka asked. He shrugged.

"I guess so" he mumbled. Maka got on Soul's bike.

"Great idea Maka!" Kagome smiled as she got on Inuyasha's back.

"Liz, Patty transform." Kid said. The sisters nodded and transformed into guns and they were both handled by Kid. Kid summoned his magic skateboard. He nodded as he jumped on to his hovering skateboard.

"Goopee! "From Crona's back sprang out Ragnarok, only this time with wing like things.

"Alright then head that way Soul" Maka said pointing ahead. Soul turned on the engine of the motorcycle and sped off along with Kid on his skateboard, Crona flying at the top of the tree line following along and Kagome on Inuyasha's back jogging besides Soul's motorcycle.

** *Time Skip 1 Hour Later* **

"Soul can you stop here, they're close by, they're headed this direction" Maka said as she jumped off the motorcycle.

Everyone followed Maka's command and stopped. After a few moments of waiting Stein came into the clearing dragging Spirit and Black*Star by the collar of their shirts. Tsubaki walking behind sighing, and finally behind them was Sango and Miroku hand in hand.

"Well good afternoon students" Stein greeted letting go of both Spirit and Black*Star, both landing with a thud on the ground.

Everyone sweat-dropped at his coldness.

"Oh Professor Stein we managed to bring along Crona" Maka said. Stein glanced over at Crona, who instantly froze.

"I don't know how to deal with that screw through your head!" he muttered.

"Did you ever contact my father?" Kid asked Stein who pulled out a cigar.

"Yes actually this morning before we left" he paused to puff out smoke.

"Yeah… he has captured Free… he found us a way home, all we need is Medusa's soul" he said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Guess we're going for Naraku now huh Kagome" Sango said. Miroku stiffened and tighten his hand that contained his cursed wind tunnel. Kagome nodded.

"So where is Medusa and this 'Naraku'" Soul asked.

"They're at a castle somewhere near by!" Spirit yelled jumping from the ground.

"Yes she is located with another strong soul, it's not as strong as a Keshin's, but it's still pure evil" Stein added. Spirit turned to glare at Stein.

"Why the hell did you knock me out!" Spirit yelled.

"That's because you kept on flirting with me!" Sango yelled leaning against the monk's shoulder, and Miroku just glared at him. Maka also glared at her father.

"No Maka! It's not what you think I just" Spirit trailed off. Maka quickly ran away from the group.

"Maka!" Kagome and Tsubaki yelled. Soul sent a cold glare at Spirit and dashed off after her.

"Don't worry guys I'll bring her back" Soul yelled over his shoulder.

The birds were chirping happily in the trees. Maka sat on a giant boulder and hand her head buried in her knees.

"Hey there you are Maka" Maka turned around to see Soul walking towards her. He sat next to her and stared at the small stream.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul looked over at his miester. She sighed.

"It's just that… papa, he's really starting to annoy me, and I'm pretty sure Sango is together with that monk" Maka said turning to Soul.

"…and yet he still hits on her" Maka said. Soul hesitated for a bit but put his arm around Maka's shoulders.

"Just ignore him, it's not like Sango is gunna leave gunna leave Miroku for your dad, cheating is so uncool."

Maka leaned against Soul's shoulder and looked up at him and started to blush a bit.

"Thanks Soul, you always know what to say" Maka whispered, Soul blushed and chuckled a bit.

'_At least I didn't get a Maka Chop!' _ He thought.

Soul got up and offered Maka a hand, which she took.

"Well let's head back shall we?" Soul said, giving her his famous sharky grin. Maka giggled.

"Finally you guys take forever!" Black*Star yelled.

"We were only gone for like 5 minutes Black*Star" Maka muttered.

"So what's the plan doc.?" Soul asked.

"Why can't we just attack?!" Inuyasha complained.

"Because that would be reckless" Kid simply answered. Inuyasha snorted and inwardly rolled his eyes.

'_Reckless my ass' _he thought.

"Yeah reckless! What kind of dark assassin would I be if my enemies saw me?!" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki sighed.

"Ok so the castle is about 10 miles east, it's getting a bit dark so we'll get there by tomorrow by afternoon, right?" everyone nodded.

"Or… it hasn't completely gotten dark yet so we can keep on going for at least 3 or 4 miles now or start heading east now" Stein said as he puffed out more smoke. Everyone looked at each other.

"Maybe it would be best if we start now, and then continue on in the morning." Maka suggested.

"Yes I agree as well" Kid added.

"Yeah! Let's get over this so I can go back home!" Black*Star yelled. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement, Sango and Tsubaki smiled.

"O-ok" Crona muttered.

"Well it's decided Stein, let's going!" Spirit said before transforming into weapon form. Stein caught him and leaned him on his shoulder.

"I was wondering…." Stein paused to puff out more smoke.

"Where's that little orange furball" Stein said, smiling madly. Chills ran down everyone's spine like ants.

"Uh, let's get moving shall we!" Kagome nervously laughed.

'_Good thing we decided to leave Shippo back with Kaede!' _she thought.

** *Time Skip 2 Hours Later* **

The group managed to get 5 miles before it had gotten completely dark, thanks to Maka and Soul on the motorcycle, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Crona flying along with Kid and his hovering skateboard, Black*Star using Speed*Star along with Stein running fast and Miroku and Sango flying on Kirara's back.

Now the group was resting for the next morning… the fight between the witch Medusa and the half-demon Naraku.

"So I guess this is it" Maka sighed, who was sitting very close to Soul.

Spirit glared at Soul but kept quiet, only mouthing words like '_octopus head' _and 'you_ better not touch my Maka!' _But Soul only noticed the glare. They all sat around the fire, thinking of tomorrow's battle. Maka looked over at Miroku and Sango, who were smiling lovingly at each other and talking amongst themselves. Maka felt kinda guilty, she sighed.

"Miroku" she said. Miroku looked up at Maka.

"Yes, what is it Lady Maka?" Miroku asked.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for the way I've acted towards you" Maka softly said kicking the ground a bit. Miroku looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright Lady Maka, think nothing of it for I as well apologize for _my _actions" Miroku said.

"Yes thank-you, it's fine" Maka replied smiling. Black*Star gave a big yawn.

"Well I'm tired so imam hit the hay, so say goodnight to your god" Black*Star said, but afterwards he was knocked out by Inuyasha.

"Well at least he's asleep now" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome gave him a death glare.

"Yeah it is getting late" Liz yawned.

"C'mon Patty time for bed"

"OK" Patty mumbled half-asleep.

"Yes, I as well must symmetrically prepare for sleep now, goodnight" Kid said as he symmetrically positioned himself on the ground.

Stein had already fallen asleep against a tree. Spirit still glared at Soul, who shared a tree with Maka, but eventually rolled over facing away from the fire, trying to get some sleep. Maka took off her coat and used it as a blanket she and Soul shared.

"You ok Maka?" Soul whispered, she sighed.

"Even if we haven't been here for that long, I'm gunna miss everyone" Maka whispered back. Soul gave out a small chuckle, Maka blushed. He turned to Maka.

"You should get some rest now Maka" Soul said as he leaned in to give Maka a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She blushed harder.

"Goodnight Maka" Soul whispered.

Maka smiled.

"Goodnight Soul"

**A/N: ****Awwwwwwwwww! Glob I kinda love making fluff when Maka and Soul are involved. I know some of the characters don't say much, but don't worry, they're there. Anyway chapter 10 hope you enjoyed it guys! Please read and review! /U/**

**P.S: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! /U/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 11, now first things first. I like trolling people, I don't know if this is considered trolling, if it is Muhaawawawaww! Now enough of Darklover's craziness and proceed with le story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. T-T**

**Chapter 11: ****The final Battle?**

Everyone woke up early in the morning; the group was currently cleaning up after breakfast

"Hey Maka, grab the girls I found a nice big hot-spring "Kagome beamed. All the girls smiled at her.

"A hot-spring would be nice before we go" Maka said.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Liz yelled skipping ahead of the girls.

"Uh which way was it again? Hehe"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Wow! I needed this!" Tsubaki said sighing happily.

"Yeah" Liz and Patty purred in unison sliding further into the water. Maka was quiet.

"Something ails you Maka?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked over to Maka.

"Yeah is something troubling you? You seem awfully quiet" Kagome asked.

"…well, it's just that, even we've only been here for a short time, I'm glad that we got to be friends and I'm gunna miss everyone" Maka explained blushing at her own corniness. Sango and Kagome smiled at her.

"Wow really?! I'm glad we got to be friends Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki" Kagome said smiling, Sango nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Tsubaki, thanks for teaching me how to properly throw a shuriken" Sango said.

"Oh it was nothing really" Tsubaki said. The girls sat there bathing for a while before heading back to the camp with the others.

** *Time Skip 2 Hours Later* **

The group arrived at a giant castle-like building. Stein twisted the screw through his head.

"We're here" he said as he puffed out smoke. Everyone looked at each other.

"Let's take a small break and plan our attack" Stein said walking over to a near- by tree sitting down and leaning against it. Everyone followed his lead.

"So what plans are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled. Stein studied the castle from a far.

"Damn where's Azusa when you need her!?" Spirit muttered from his weapon form. Stein nodded in agreement.

"Ok there are a few souls, and by a few I mean about 200 at the least." Maka whispered.

'_Crap, I'm starting to freak out… how do you breathe again?' _She thought. Soul sensed his miesters soul wavelength going crazy.

'_She's starting to freak out again' _he thought. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

'_Thanks Soul' _Maka thought smiling back at the demon scythe.

"Not to worry! Black*Star can handle 1,000 demons! No! Much more!" Black*Star yelled pointing at the sky.

"Shh! You fool keep quiet or you'll blow our cover!' Kid hissed.

"Impossible!" Kagome gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's the matter Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku has the rest of the jewel shards, all that's missing are the ones I have and the ones Koga have." Kagome answered. Sango stiffened. Everyone looked at her.

"Kohaku" she whispered, a single tear rolled down her cheek, Miroku gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Sango" Kagome whispered patting the demon slayers back. Everyone nodded. Liz started to cry as she hugged Patty like there was no tomorrow. Patty patted her elder sister's head, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll get through this and avenge your family and friends." Inuyasha said also trying to cheer her up. She nodded and smiled. Maka smiled warmly.

'_Who knew he had a soft side' _she thought.

" Ok here's is the plan, we'll charge in together, half will try to fend off the creatures, while the other half go after Medusa, she is still kinda weak due to the Soul Force I hit her with." Stein said.

"So what half fends of the demons?" Soul asked yawning.

"Kid and Black*Star will be going, they have great attacks that can work with range, such as Black*Stars enchanted sword mode, with the shadow puppet, along with Crona" Stein said puffing out more smoke.

"And I shall accompany them as well… those 'demons' sure look fascinating." Stein said smiling madly, which sent everyone chills.

"And the rest of us go ahead" Kagome added, Stein nodded.

"We will catch up when we finish them off" Kid said.

"Then it's time for us to transform" Soul lazily said as he held Maka's hand. Spirit literally had smoke puffing out of his ears.

'_Why you little Octopus head! You better take care of my Maka!' _he thought as he watched Soul transform. He as well transformed and was handled by Stein.

"Ok then let's get going Yahoo!" Black*Star yelled as he caught his chain-scythe. Everyone turned to him.

"SHH!"

Black*Star laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

** *Somewhere In the Castle* **

"They're coming" Naraku said. Medusa stood up, she stumbled a bit, and she winced.

'_Why the hell is it taking so long for my wounds to heal' _she thought. Naraku had a small unnoticeable smirk.

'_The snake poison is working excellently' _he thought.

"Yes we must prepare for battle… it seems that the students brought along the 'friends' you've mentioned." Medusa said.

Naraku and Medusa grinned at each other evilly… for their own reasons.

** *Back to the Front of the Castle* **

Everyone furiously charged at the entrance of the castle, where suddenly tons of demons appeared.

"Ok see you guys on the other side" Maka said as she parted from Black*Star, Kid, Stein, and Crona. Maka and her half of the group charged past the hoard of demons.

"Inu behind you!" Kagome yelled as she shot some arrows. Inuyasha saw the demon that was coming up behind him and killed it with his sword.

"Maka you should locate Medusa's soul" Soul said within the scythe. She nodded and proceeded to look for the witch's soul.

'_Got her! Wait she's with someone, must be Naraku, his soul… it's not as powerful as a Kishin but it's pure evil!" _Maka thought.

"Guys I found them they're this way!" Maka said as she ran in to the castle-shrine. Everyone followed behind her and Inuyasha. Out of nowhere came a brown figure zooming towards the entrance, running over Inuyasha.

"Yo mutt-face get out of my way" he yelled.

"Koga! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to escape from under the wolf's foot. Maka slightly growled.

'_We're wasting time!' _She thought. She swinged Soul at Koga, but he saw the attack and quickly dodged it.

"Hey! Watch where you aim that girlie!" Koga yelled.

"Why you little!" Maka almost began to charging at Koga.

"Hm, you're a feisty one" Koga smirked before taking off. Maka growled.

"Let's get going, we're just wasting time" she muttered.

Everyone arrived to see Medusa aiming her arrows at an unconscious Koga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He inwardly groaned but cut the arrows headed toward the wolf-demon. Kagome ran up to Koga.

'_He still has the jewel shards!'_ she thought as she dragged him away.

"Sango, can you please stay with Koga, I don't think he's gunna wake up any time soon" Kagome asked the demon-slayer.

"Sure thing, Kagome please just be careful!" Sango said. Kagome nodded and ran back to the battle.

Everybody was busy attacking the evil duo. Inuyasha aimed at Medusa and Naraku, but was blocked off by a purple barrier.

"You son of a-!" Inuyasha dodged before he was struck with arrows. Miroku and Sango were trying to fend off some incoming demons.

Maka charged at Medusa, but she sent Maka her deadly arrows, she managed to stop the arrows, but behind her came Naraku's tentacles. Naraku wrapped his tentacles around the petite miester, making her drop Soul on the ground.

"Soul!" she yelled.

"Maka!" Soul yelled transforming back. He transformed his arm into a scythe and began charging at Naraku.

"Nah-ah-ah boy, come any closer and she gets it!" Naraku threatened. Soul stopped right in his tracks. Maka growled.

"Such a feisty one!" Naraku smirked.

'_Concentrate' _Maka thought closing her eyes.

"I c-can't, h-his grasp, i-it's too t-tight, c-can't breathe" Maka gasped as her vision started to get blurry.

"Naraku let her go"

Everyone turned to look at Medusa!

"Let her go! Why?! Didn't you want to kill her! Naraku yelled.

The snake witch only laughed.

"Of course I do!" she said.

"But I want to do it myself, you see she has a rare and very powerful soul, almost as powerful, no stronger than that cheap jewelry of a gem you have, I thought to myself" she said raising her hand.

"Why not both" Medusa snapped her fingers and at the snap, Narakus body exploded, and it rained black snakes. Medusa grabbed the almost complete jewel.

"You thought the snake poison would hurt me, put your wrong it helped me! The only thing that was slowing down the healing process was Stein's Soul Force" Medusa explained.

'_Good thing I decided to slip in some of my lovely snakes into his body when he was drinking tea. His heart wasn't in located in his body per say but my snakes managed to find it Hehe' _Medusa thought.

Maka fell down mid-air, unconscious but Soul managed to catch her.

Miroku gasped as he felt his cursed wind-tunnel disappear. He felt tears against his eyes.

'_It's true Naraku is finally dead' _he thought.

Inuyasha growled _'Naraku's dead but now this wench has the jewel!' _he thought.

Medusa winced and grabbed her stomach wound.

'_Crap I need to escape, I can't use these jewels on myself, and it's for the Kishin I'm trying to re-resurrect!'_ she thought. Medusa smiled madly as she surrounded the whole area with lots of Vector Plates, she then unleashed millions of deadly arrows.

"_That_ should do it" Medusa muttered as she cast a Soul Protection spell and fled.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled cutting up the arrows, with the help of Sango's boomerang.

He went running after her but accidently stepped on one of the Vector Plate and was sent flying back with a great force... As he was sent flying, Kid, Black*Star, Crona and Stein arrived.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to him. Inuyasha sat up and punched the ground.

"Damn she got away!" he cursed.

Kagome sighed _'we were so close, well at least Naraku is dead' _

***Time Skip 1 Hour Later* **

"Ok! I've finished dressing Maka's wounds, I hope she's ok, she hasn't woken up yet" Kagome said worried about the miester.

"Don't worry my baby girl is strong, she'll pull through she always does." Spirit yelled.

"How's Koga?" Sango asked the priestess.

"He's fine, I just finished wrapping up his bandages" Kagome sighed tiredly. Kid and Stein came back into the clearing.

"Guys bad news, Free has escaped" Kid said sitting down next to Liz and Patty.

"What do you mean escape!" Black*Star hissed through his teeth while eating a cup of ramen. Kid and Soul sighed at his stupidity.

"He broke free and left, he's being… difficult with my father." Kid explained. Soul groaned, he looked at the sleeping Maka worried.

"Yeah now we have to go after that stupid damn witch" Inuyasha growled.

"C'mon guys we should get some rest, we've had a tough day" Kagome said, leaning next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku yawned, so did Spirit. Stein was already asleep against a tree. Soul looked over to Maka.

"Don't worry Soul, I'm sure she just needs some rest" Kagome said. Soul nodded weakly.

**A/N: ****Ok guys chapter 11 done! How was the chapter! How was the twist! I was wondering guys… I'm thinking of starting a Soul Eater crossover fanfiction with iCarly after I finish this story should… you know what I should… I don't know when I will post up that story but just keep a look out for it k! Thank-you for reading. Read and Review! Plz**

**P.S: Read and Review! /U/ **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Ok so I had to include this character well because I wanted I had a request for him but I only managed to put him here… in chapter 12….. And maybe another chapter…. XD, Oh yeah guys I forgot to mentions this, or I did in the other chapter, I had a brainstorm for an iCarly and Soul Eater crossover… think I should do it… if I do will you guys read it?**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha…. l:'C **

**Chapter 12: ****Maka's cooking and Koga's new love?**

Maka woke up with a bit of pain throbbing on her forehead; she groaned a bit as she got up from the sleeping bag. She noticed she had Soul's jacket covering her as a blanket. She blushed.

'_Sorry to make you worry Soul' _she thought. She smiled when an idea came to her.

'_I know how to make it up to him' _she thought as she got out a small pot and pan from her backpack.

** *Time Skip 30 Minutes Later* **

The group awoke to the yummy scent of food in the fresh air. Inuyasha instantly sat up and looked over to the fire pit where Maka was currently cooking. She was cooking rice, some curry, eggs and rice balls. It was a mystery, how did Maka even keep fresh ingredients in her backpack?

"Maka why are you cooking? Aren't you still hurt?" Kagome asked yawning. A little pink stained Maka cheeks.

"Well you see… you guys must've been worried about me so I decided to cook you all some breakfast" Maka replied glancing at Soul from the side a bit then continuing on serving everyone a plate. Son the rest of the sleeping group woke up to the sweet aroma of Maka's cooking.

"I smell food!" Koga yelled as he ran over to Maka, and watched her cooked. He smirked.

"So girlie knows how to cook huh?" Koga teased. Maka growled.

"If you don't want to eat it, then don't" Maka said. Koga smiled.

"No I'll eat it, it looks good" Koga said. Maka blushed because the wolf-demon was close to her and smiled at her.

"Thanks" she muttered.

'_What's up with this guy, being a wolf-demon, he reminds me of a lost puppy' _Maka thought inwardly smirking at her own joke.

"Common guys let's help Maka serve the food, she's still injured you know!' Kagome said as she went over to the miester to help her out with breakfast.

"Maka that smells good!" Soul said admiring the food, he started to drool. Maka giggled.

"Thanks Soul" Maka said handing him a plate.

"Yes! I finally get to taste my Maka's cooking!" Spirit cheered. Maka just glared at him.

"Spirit, maybe you might want to back-off Maka" Stein whispered to the death-scythe, taking a bite out of his rice ball.

"Why!?" Spirit cried.

"She might think that you're smothering her too much, you know annoying, so she's ignoring you" Stein 'tried' to explain, Spirit nodded.

'_Maybe this plan can work! If I ignore her she'll miss me!' _Spirit thought eager for his daughter's attention.

Inuyasha and Koga took a bite out of their food. They both almost started to cry at the goodness.

"This is even better than Kagome's cooking!" Inuyasha yelled, with his mouth full of curry.

"Yeah! You're a really good cook!" Koga added before stuffing his face with more food. Miroku and Sango both nodded in agreement. Kagome puffed out her cheeks a lit and glared at Inuyasha.

"I thought you 'hated' curry Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He simply shrugged and continued eating.

"Well yours is spicy, super spicy! But hers is sweeter but a bit tangy, so I like hers better!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked pissed.

"Maka's a really good cook! Aren't you Maka" Soul said. She blushed.

"I don't like to brag but I've been told I am, Tsubaki and I always trade recipes as well" Maka smiled. Kagome was quit, but sent Maka an envious look. Black*Star finished eating and went back to sleep.

"Thank-you Maka for feeding your god" he whispered. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Maka rolled her eyes. She stood up to pick up Black*Stars plate, she stumbled a bit. She was about to fall over, but Koga caught her just in time before she hit the floor. Maka instantly blushed when Koga gave her a charming smile. Soul and Spirit glared at the wolf-demon.

"Thanks" she muttered. His smile grew.

"Maka, you're injured, sit down while the rest of us clean up." Koga suggested.

"I've been through worse" Maka muttered, crossing her fragile arms.

"Oh?" Koga said raising an eyebrow.

"Really? I mean you were almost crushed to death" Kagome said. Maka sat back against a tree next to Soul.

"This is the second time I almost got crushed" Maka said, like it was nothing. Soul nodded.

"So when was that?" Inuyasha asked taking a big bite out of a rice ball.

"Well… it was when we were fighting the Kishin Asura"

Koga looked at her a bit confused.

"Uh, it's like a very powerful demon that infected the world with madness" Maka tried to 'explain' in terms Koga could understand.

"I was unconscious, but I was still fighting, but in my weapon form" she explained.

Everyone clung to every one of Maka's words.

"So basically he was trying to crush my insides so that I can wake up and stop using my weapon form, but now I'm trying to learn how to control it" Maka said. Everyone looked at her dazed. Koga smiled.

"You seem powerful" he complimented.

"Thank-you" Maka smiled. Soul glared at him.

"What! You think Maka's more powerful! When someone as godly as me is around!" Black*Star yelled.

"I thought you were asleep" Kid and Liz both said sweat-dropping.

"Well what can you do?" Koga asked crossing his arms.

"UH sorry to interrupt but tons of demons are heading our way" Miroku said.

Everyone turned around to face a hoard of demons. Inuyasha growled and pulled out his Tetsagia.

"How the hell did I not sense them" he yelled.

"That's because you were too busy stuffing your face with Maka's food." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned to her.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Both started to bicker.

"There's a lot of demons, well lets go Spirit, it seems like those two aren't doing anything" Spirit said before catching the scythe Maka stood up and held her hand out to Soul. He hesitated.

"Are you sure you can fight Maka?" Soul asked. She grinned.

"Hell yeah! I'm stiff, I need a bit of a workout!" she grinned grabbing Soul's hand.

Koga and Black*Star looked at the hoard of demons headed their way.

"Let's see what you can do scrawny wolf" Black*Star said. Koga glared at him.

"Looks who's talking" Koga spat.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki said turning into her chain-scythe mode.

"Hey Maka! How 'bout some Chain Link Resonance!" Black*Star yelled. Maka grinned and nodded, she turned to Kid, who already had his weapons. He nodded. They both trailed behind Maka. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped bickering to watch the scene. So did Koga, Miroku and Sango.

The three miesters closed their eyes. Three giant blue orbs appeared. Everyone stared in awe. The first soul had spikes, representing Black*Stars hair, the second soul had 3 horizontal white lines, which represented Kid's soul, and the last soul had gigantic wings. Kagome gasped when she saw Maka's soul.

"Are those angel wings?" Kagome squeaked.

"Alright time to fight!" Maka yelled before charging toward the demons, along with Black*Star and Kid. Koga grinned and ran past Black*Star, fast.

"Gladly" Black*Star smirked.

"Speed*Star!" Black*Star yelled as he zoomed past Koga, leaving him behind in the dust.

Maka sliced the demons in half. One tried to slice off her head but she quickly dodged narrowly. Kid shot his wavelengths at multiple demons. Maka charged at some demons that were, she dodged the demons attacks with a backflip, then sliced them in half. Koga looked at her and blushed a bit.

"Not bad girlie" he said.

"Thanks… Hey watch out!"

A demon was about to slice at Koga, but Maka acted quickly; she jumped over Koga and slashed the demon in the torso. She looked around the area.

"Guess that was the last one" Maka sighed, rolling her head, and tapping her shoulder.

'_Whew what a workout!' _she thought. Soul transformed back stood next to Maka. Koga grinned and approached her.

"You're really strong girlie, not to mention a good cook and real pretty too" he said huskily. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to him, they both sweat-dropped.

'_Well I know where this is going' _they both thought.

"Uh…thanks? I guess" Maka said blushing. Soul kept glaring at Koga.

"The perfect ideal woman for me!" Koga said. Everyone looked at him shocked. Soul gave him a death glare, Spirit was being held back by Stein. Black*Star laughed while Tsubaki shushed him. Kid as well was shocked, but Liz pouted.

'_Aw Maka's so lucky!' _she thought, while Patty giggled. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Well now you're my woman" Koga proudly claimed as he put his arm around Maka's shoulders.

She blushed. Then all of the sudden Koga's face was smashed by Maka's thick book.

"Makaaa Chop!"

Soul blinked a bit confused but then started to laugh, along with Inuyasha and Black*Star.

"I am NOT a prized possession yo jerk! I don't belong to anyone!" Maka yelled glaring at Koga. He looked up dazed, at the fired up pigtail girl.

"… and feisty! A true woman to love and keep by my side!" Koga exclaimed as he clasped Maka's hands together with his, which made her blush even more and sweat-dropped.

'_This guy doesn't get it dose he?' _Maka thought.

"Will you please be my woman?" Koga asked. Maka growled and pulled her hands away from the demon-wolf.

"Uh… but why!?" Maka asked flushed.

'_This guy can't be handled with pain' _Maka inwardly sighed

"…because I love you!" Koga said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"But I barely know you!" Maka yelled.

"Plus I already like someone else" Maka quietly muttered as she snuck a small glance at Soul. Everyone noticed, even Soul, who smiled in relieve and blushed. Koga's face fell with disappointment.

"Aw first Kagome and now you" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean first Kagome?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, some time ago, Koga claimed me as his woman" Kagome shyly confessed. Maka had a visible anger tick on her forehead.

"Makaaa Chop!" Inuyasha and Black*Star snickered.

Maka then walked away from the fallen wolf-demon, with Soul walking by her side, both smiling at each other.

"Well let's get going now" Kid said clearing his throat, following behind Maka and Soul, everyone nodded and followed as well.

"So she's nearby huh" Spirit muttered. Stein nodded. Maka looked over at the direction Stein was looking at.

"Why isn't she using her Soul Protect" Maka asked.

"It seems that my Soul Force had a great impact on her" he explained, Maka nodded. Kagome gasped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"The jewel shards are completely tainted with evil! And something else… but I don't know what it is, it's very powerful!" kagome replied, eyes wide. Everyone tried to concentrate on the unknown power. Maka's eyes widen when it all clicked.

"Madness" she whispered. Stein and Spirit's eyes widen.

"Madness?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked.

"I recognize this madness, its Professor Stein's madness to be exact" Maka explained.

"But how?" Tsubaki asked. Stein's eyes widen more.

"Now I know why she hasn't healed yet" Professor said. Everyone looked at him questionly.

"The Soul Force I hit her with, the blood, it's like a connection to me, and she's using the blood from my attack to taint the shards with my madness" he explained.

"We have to kill Medusa now!" Kid said. Everyone nodded.

"But how are we gunna un-taint the shards?" Soul asked.

"I can only purify them" Kagome said.

"NO" Stein and the SE gang said in unison,

"And why the hell not!?" Inuyasha growled.

"She could do it, but it's much too dangerous, we must use Maka's anti-demon wavelength" Stein explained.

"But sir, even if I go, my wavelength can't completely handle it remember, I'm still trying to learn how to use it." Maka added.

Everyone paused to think for a moment.

"Well can't Kagome just go with you Maka?" Soul simply shrugged.

"That could work" Spirit muttered.

"Well then that settles it, Kagome and I are gunna try to get our hands on the jewel" Maka said.

**A/N: ****Ok guys' chapter 12 complete! Ok I'm gunna bother you guys! Should I do my iCarly and Soul Eater crossover? I need answers! Ok leave a review on that and thanks for reading! Please read and review! **

**P.S: ****Plz Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Ok guys' chapter 13 right here! Ok once again with my annoying question, should I make an iCarly and Soul Eater Crossover cuz I got an idea! Should I? Please answer me! Love me! Ok enough rambling! On with thy story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha… if not I would've died from a fangasm a long time ago.**

**Chapter 13: ****Free's capture & looking for Medusa**

"We're almost there" Inuyasha said.

"Why don't we take a break?" Kagome suggested. Almost everyone nodded in agreement, except for Inuyasha who grumbled about the 'weak humans'.

The group found a nice quiet pond nearby and decided to take a small break.

"Wow it's so pretty today!" Patty squealed. Liz and Kid both nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree the pond looks very symmetrical" Kid added. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Hey guys' shouldn't we inform Lord Death on what's going on?" Soul suggested.

Stein nodded and looked at Kid, who nodded as well. He took a few back, and then he proceeded with his strange hand signs/motions, a strange skull-like full length mirror suddenly appeared from the ground.

"Wassup! How's it going guys?" Lord Death greeted.

"Hello father, everything is ok I guess" Kid shrugged.

"What do you mean 'ok'? Be specific Kid" Death said. Kid sighed.

"Medusa is trying to use Stein's madness to infect this world." Kid explained. Lord Death tssked.

"Hmm we managed to convince Free to help us, so maybe we should cut off Medusa's source of madness by Stein and Spirit coming home." Death suggested. Stein nodded.

'_I'm starting to get affected by my own madness, I don't know how much more I can take, and I need to get back now!'_ he thought. He looked over at a near-by tree. The tree started too suddenly over flow with black arrows and black snakes. Stein stared at it, shaking slightly. Death looked at him with concern.

"Stein… I know that you're losing it, I will ask Free to create a portal so you and Spirit can get home, don't hang up just yet" Death said. He turned around and called Free's name. The immortal werewolf suddenly appeared at the mirror.

"You need a portal huh?" Free said. Maka and Soul growled silently. Spirit nodded.

"Thanks" Stein nodded.

Free muttered an 'a no problem'. He started to chant, a glowing circle glowed underneath him, and all of the sudden he got sucked into the portal. In the middle of the sky appeared a blue portal. It opened, and out came the werewolf falling toward the pond.

SPLASH!

"What the hell!" Free yelled as he got out of the pond. He shakes the water off him like a dog. Everyone giggled. Free growled.

"Well do you want the portal or not?" he growled.

Stein and Spirit nodded and walked over to him. But before Free continued, Spirit quickly turned back to Maka.

"You be careful ok my little girl?" he softly said. Maka blushed a bit and growled a bit.

"…ok papa, you be careful too" she replied. Spirit walked to her and hugged her. Maka stood shocked for a bit

'_Papa' _Maka thought as she returned his hug. Spirit smiled and gushed.

"You do love!" he yelled. He began to caress her hair. Everyone sweat-dropped.

'_What a way to ruin the moment' _everyone thought, face-palming. Maka growled, Soul laughed. Spirit instantly glared at him and pointed a finger at him.

"… and you octopus head! You better take care of my little girl or-"Spirits threat was cut short by Maka's book being slammed down on his skull, shutting up the death-scythe.

"Can we leave now?!" Free complained. Stein grabbed Spirit by the collar and dragged him over to Free, he nodded.

"Please proceed." Stein muttered.

Free nodded and started to chant again. A glowing circle appeared underneath their feet, the suddenly they gone.

"Alright alright enough with the break, let's get going!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone walked quietly through the forest. Koga had left, heart-broken, he left his jewel shards, he had promised to meet up with them at the final battle before leaving.

"How long are we gunna stay here!?" Black*Star whined. Maka and Soul just rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry Black*Star I'm sure we'll be home in no time" Tsubaki cheered. Black*Star laughed. Inuyasha annoyingly glanced at him.

'_Damn he's strong but he sure is very annoying' _he thought.

Maka suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Sango asked.

"I can feel it, the jewel and the madness which means we're getting closer. It seems that the madness stopped increasing." Maka said.

"So that means sending Stein worked huh" Soul said, she nodded.

"Yes I feel it too, it seems since Medusa lost her connection with Stein she 'ran out' of madness to feed the jewel" Kid added.

"Doesn't that mean she's healing?" Miroku asked. Kid and Maka both nodded.

"Then let's hurry up and kick her fricken ass while she's still weak!" Black*Star yelled. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Let's make a plan, we still need Maka and Kagome to purify the jewel" Kid added.

"Well what are we gunna do!?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

'_I'm getting tired of these so called plans!' _he thought.

"Hm… there also seems to be lots of souls there, I'm assuming demons." Kid said.

"Yes I can sense their auras; there are lots of them, probably after the jewel." Miroku added.

"I have it!" Maka yelled all of the sudden, slightly surprising Soul, making him jump a bit. Kid and Kagome nodded, telling Maka to explain.

"Ok you, Black*Star, Crona, Sango and Miroku will fend off the demons" Maka explained.

"… and the rest of us go after the jewel and Medusa, right?" Kagome asked. Maka nodded.

"As long as we get the jewels… and kill Medusa" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome smiled at him.

'_Finally, after so much effort, we will finally complete the jewel shards, and kill Naraku' _she thought.

It was getting dark once again for the group so they had to stop for the night. The group sat around the warm fire. Maka looked up at the sky to see a 'full' moon.

'_Hmm… I miss the moon, this moon is weird' _Maka laughed. Kagome noticed Maka laughing for no reason.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Kagome asked.

Soul glanced over at his miester, who was looking at the moon laughing. Soul chuckled, understanding Maka's random humor.

"What's so funny?" Patty asked, for once not giggling.

Soul and Maka both pointed at the moon at the same time. Both Liz and Patty looked up blinking. Then suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Wow I never noticed Haha" Liz laughed.

Patty tapped Kid's shoulder, he looked up as well. He chuckled, but suddenly stars appeared on the reapers golden eyes.

"It's so symmetrical!"

Black*Star and Tsubaki looked up to see what was all the cause for the laughter. They started to laugh as well. Crona looked up and he slightly smiled. Everyone else looked at them weirdly.

"Uh what the hell are you guys laughing at? It's just the moon" Inuyasha asked, scratching the back of his head. Everyone settled down and stopped laughing. Maka cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Ehh, it's just that the moon looks weird, I've never seen anything like it before" Maka giggled. The Inuyasha gang raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Does your moon look differently from this one?" Kagome asked.

Maka grabbed her backpack and searched for something. When 'something' was found she took her hand out of her backpack and gave it to Kagome to look at.

Kagome took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of the Soul Eater gang… the night the Kishin was killed. Black*Star and Tsubaki were on the left side of Maka and Soul. Kid, Liz and Patty were on their right side. In the middle was Soul and Maka. Soul had an arm wrapped around Maka's neck, both smiling, even if Maka was covered in black blood, injured, clothes ripped. Even if the picture was taken in the part of Death City that was destroyed, dead bodies all around them, destruction, they all smiled brightly and happily. Maka pointed at the right top corner of the picture, where the smiling, bleeding crescent moon. Kagome jumped a bit when she laid eyes on the moon.

"Uh, that's the moon!?" It looks kinda creepy and scary!" Kagome said.

The Inuyasha gang took a look at the picture in Kagome's hand, they all nodded in agreement. Soul looked over at the picture and smiled.

"Maka, I didn't know you carried that with you" Soul smirked. Maka started to blush and retrieved her precious picture.

"Yeah, I carry it around whenever we go on missions, for good luck" Maka explained blushing more when the SE gang all started to chuckle. Kagome and Sango smiled at the blushing girl.

"What!? It's a reminder of my courage that day, and how difficult that battle was, and it seemed like all hope was lost…" Maka looked up from the ground and looked at everybody. She smiled warmly.

"…but we pulled through it together!" Maka said.

The SE gang all smiled and nodded at her wisdom.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll pull through tomorrow so we can all go home." Soul sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

"What do you mean 'hopefully' Soul? We will pull through, just like always!" Maka cheered. Soul smiled.

'_I've always admired your determination Maka.' _ Soul thought, smiling even more.

"Hell yeah! Medusa's gunna pay for all the crap she's done to you and Soul! Don't worry Maka we'll kill her for sure!" Black*Star yelled. Everyone smiled a Black*Star.

'_Guess he's not __**that **__self-centered' _Inuyasha thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. Everyone looked up at the starry night.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow's battle" Miroku suggested.

Everyone began to shuffle about in the clearing. Once again Soul and Maka shared her black trench coat this time Kid wasn't alone. Liz slept on his left and Patty slept on his right to maintain the 'symmetry'. Black*Star gave Tsubaki his shirt for warmth and laid his head on Tsubaki's lap. Crona slept in his comfortable fetal position. Miroku and Sango cuddled together on the big Kirara. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder. The group bid their good nights before drifting off into their dreams, waiting for the next day, the battle with the witch Medusa.

**A/N: ****Once again I shall bother you guys with my question! I don't care if there are some reviews about this I need more! Should I write a Soul Eater and iCarly crossover!? Ok Thnx for reading! Plz review! Plz!**

**P.S: READ AND REVIEW! PLZZZZ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Ok guys the moment we've all been waiting for! The last chapter for Iron Reaver Soul EATER! Yes some of you may be sad, I was kinda depressed too. But answer my question should I write a Soul Eater Cross over with iCarly!? Ok guys it was fun typing this story I laughed, I cried, I awed. Well thank you all for reviewing it will give me strength to continue on for future fan fictions! **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. T^T**

**Chapter 14: ****The final battle? Soul's confession and going home.**

It was early morning when Maka decided to wake up everyone with some delicious pancakes. Everybody looked at her weirdly, especially Kagome.

'_How the heck does she have food in her backpack!?' _Kagome thought.

Kagome helped Maka serve everyone a plate of breakfast.

"Hey Maka any syrup!?" Black*Star asked with pancakes in his mouth. Everyone grimaced at his 'table manners'. Maka rolled her eyes and reached into her backpack and pulled out a small bottle of maple syrup. Everyone sweat-dropped.

After breakfast the group was on the road once again. Searching for the village Medusa claimed her headquarters.

"Common guys we're almost there…maybe another 5 miles and we reach Medusa." Maka informed from behind Soul who was driving the motorcycle.

***WITH MEDUSA***

'_Finally, my wounds are closing up, hmm… it's too bad Stein had to leave, I don't have enough madness to affect a full demon, or half! Grr, it will just have to do, I know they're coming after me, and these morons are just bringing the rest of the jewels to me. After I kill them I will go back and re-resurrect Asura once again, and this time no will stop me!' _Medusa thought, looking into a sphere, showing the traveling group nearing toward the entrance of 'her' village. She got up and stretched.

"It's time!" Medusa said smiling wickedly, snapping her fingers, unleashing hell on the group approaching quickly.

Kid stared ahead.

"Liz, Patty transform!" Kid commanded, the sisters nodded and did what they were told to do. Kid caught the pistols, spinning them.

"The demons are headed our way… and fast" Kid added.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black*Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki replied jumping up and transformed into the enchanted sword.

Maka held out her hand to Soul, smiling brightly, he gave her his famous shark-like smile while grabbing her hand and transforming into a scythe, getting spinned around Maka's shoulders. Ragnarok formed in Crona's hands yelling 'GOPEE'.

Inuyasha grinned and took out his Tetsagia. Kagome took out her bow and arrows, Sango a merged from the forest in her demon slaying outfit and her giant boomerang on her back, following behind was Kirara. Miroku spinned his staff.

The group was arriving at the village. When all of the sudden the demons under Medusa's command ambushed them, starting the battle. Maka looked at her group.

"You know what to do guys!" Maka yelled. Everyone nodded, she nodded back. Maka started running past some demons, killing some on the way, along with Inuyasha and Kagome following behind, doing the same thing.

"Be safe Maka, or else this will be considered as a sin for you god! You too Soul!" Black*Star yelled jabbing his own chest. Kid and Crona sweat-dropped but nodded.

"No problem!" Maka chuckled.

"Let's get going!" Inuyasha yelled running ahead, with Kagome on his back. Maka followed behind, leaving Kid, Crona and Black*Star, Sango and Miroku. To fight the hoard of thousands of demons.

"Medusa where the hell are you hiding you coward!" Maka yelled bursting through the gates.

"Maka you need to calm down! Or else Medusa is going to defeat us" Soul warned.

Maka stopped to take a deep breathe calming herself.

"Thanks Soul" Maka muttered to the demon-scythe. He nodded form his reflection.

"I sense the jewel" Kagome yelled, pointing to a nearby hut. Inuyasha growled.

'_How come they're being infected by the madness? Even I'm having a bit of difficulty' _Maka thought, tightening her grasp on Soul's pole.

"Well look who it is! My old patients Maka and Soul. Oh! Who are your friends." said a voice.

Everyone growled.

Out of the hut came a fully healed Medusa, smiling wickedly, the almost complete jewel hanged on a chain around her neck. Kagome gasped when she laid eyes on the black jewel, which also had traces of red.

'_Must be the madness' _Kagome thought tightening her grip on her bow.

"Gives those back they're not yours!" Kagome yelled. Medusa laughed.

"Foolish child, don't act so naïve, now be a good girl and hand me the rest of the jewels" Medusa hissed. Then the battle started.

Inuyasha and Maka charged at Medusa at full speed while Kagome shot arrows from a far. Medusa released her thousands of deadly arrows.

"Vector Plate!" she yelled, surrounding her in a circle of arrows.

"Inuyasha don't! You know what happened last time!" Maka yelled.

An idea came to Kagome. She aimed her sacred arrow toward one of the vector plates. She powered her arrow with more spiritual power and released it with a thwack, moving out of the way, just in case.

"Hit the mark!" she yelled.

'_Hopefully this works!' _Kagome thought, silently crossing her fingers.

Everyone heard the sound of glass breaking. The arrow Kagome shot broke the vector plate! Medusa's eyes widen with surprise.

'_How is this possible?!'_Medusa thought, dodging a 6-hunt slash from Maka, while at the same time avoiding Inuyasha's big sword.

'_This is starting to grow bothersome, and if I don't hurry the others will come and surely kill me' _Medusa thought.

She lifted her arm with her snake tattoo. The snake tattoo came to life, going after Inuyasha. She surrounded the area around Inuyasha with vector plates, distracting Kagome from her to go help the half-demon. She made more vector arrows around Maka. She used a vector plate, zooming towards Maka, getting ready to puncture Maka with her big arrow.

Everything went in slow motion. Maka widen her eyes, knowing what Medusa was going to do.

Maka instantly dropped Soul on the ground out of harm's way.

"Maka!" Soul yelled

Medusa's arrow was about to puncture Maka's stomach, but all of the sudden a thousand blades came out of Maka's body, puncturing Medusa in the process.

Kagome looked over at Maka's direction, she gasped and ran over to her, but Inuyasha held her back, thinking she could get hurt.

The vector arrows disappeared. Soul transformed back standing a few feet back from Maka and Medusa.

Most of Maka's blades puncture Medusa's body and a giant arrow punctured Maka's stomach. The arrow and blades disappeared. Both bodies dropped to the ground.

"I-I thought you couldn't control your stupid little blade trick miester" Medusa whispered, trying to get up.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me" Maka chuckled, slightly grimacing at the pain in her abdomen.

Pink soul wavelengths came out of nowhere, shooting Medusa. She gasped in pain. A big shuriken was thrown, slicing the snake witch in half. Everyone appeared in the clearing including Koga.

"Maka!" they all yelled when they saw the injured miester.

Medusa's body fell backwards. Crona approached his almost dead mother. Medusa only smiled at Crona before closing her eyes and taking her final breath. A purple soul appeared, floating above the remains of Medusa. Crona grabbed the soul and hugged it.

"I've always wanted a hug Lady Medusa… mom" Crona said, finally letting the tears fall.

Soul ran over to his injured partner and set her on his lap, cupping her bloody cheek. She coughed up blood.

"Maka! Please you have to stay still, your gunna be ok!" Soul croaked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Maka you idiot!" Black*Star also croaked. Almost everyone was at the brink of tears. Kagome went over to Crona who was hugging the purple soul.

"Maka please don't leave me!" Soul pleaded as the tears finally fell; he didn't care if he looked uncool for death's sake Maka was at the verge of death! She coughed up more blood. Her breath was starting to get heavier.

"Don't leave me Maka! I'm nothing without you! I love you for death's sake! "Soul cried. Maka smiled.

"I…love you too Soul" she whispered.

Kagome quickly ran over to the dying Maka.

"Hold on Maka! I can heal you!" Kagome said summoning her healing powers. Maka weakly nodded before closing her eyes.

Maka felt someone cupping her cheek.

"Is she gunna be ok?" asked a husky voice.

"Koga its ok she's just resting" answered another voice.

Maka felt someone lean in her ear.

"I hope you wake up soon my bookworm" a familiar voice chuckled.

"Maka! Since you're still alive I guess you are forgiven of your sin!" muttered a voice.

"Black*Star! Please keep quiet!" hissed another voice.

"When the hell is she gunna wake up!? S-she still owes me candy" squeaked another voice.

Maka's eyes fluttered. She looked up at the red eyes that were looking back at her.

"Maka! You're awake! Are you ok?" Soul asked.

Maka blinked a bit and looked around the hut.

"Maka" Soul said.

Maka launched herself at Soul, her lips made contact with his. He stiffened a bit out of surprise for a bit, but then cupped both of her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her back. 'Aws' were heard around in the background along with a…

"She chose him over me?" from Koga, which earned him a painful slap from Liz.

The two broke the kiss. They both looked around and blushed at their audience who were smiling… well some.

"Uh…" Soul cleared his throat.

"You ok Maka?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Yes, uh, thank you" Maka answered, also clearing her throat.

Inuyasha looked at them.

'… _and I thought I acted weird around Kagome' _he thought.

"So how are you feeling Maka?" Kagome asked handing her some water.

"A little stiff but other than that I'm fine, thank you for healing me" Maka said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Maka looked over at Crona who was still holding the purple orb. She walked over to him.

"Are you ok Crona?" Maka asked.

Crona looked at her with wide eyes, but he smiled a bit a nodded.

"I'm f-fine, b-but how about you? You were hurt pretty badly" Crona said.

Maka smiled.

Kid looked over at Kagome who held the necklace that had the almost complete jewel. She tried purifying it earlier but found out she couldn't.

"Are you and Maka ready to purify the jewel?" Kid asked.

Kagome nodded and called over to Maka, who nodded in response.

"Let's head outside" Kagome told Maka, who nodded in response, and with the help of Soul she waddled outside with everyone else following behind.

"So let's purify the jewel first then put them back together with the remaining shards." Kagome said.

Maka nodded. Both girls gently grasped the almost complete jewel. They were suddenly surrounded by a bright pink light and were lifted mid-air.

'_Was the jewel really that tainted?' _Kagome thought.

Both girls landed on the ground gently. Maka let go of the jewel and wobbled over to Soul, who put her arms over his shoulder, supporting Maka.

"Inu hand me the other shards please" kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded and handed her the remaining of the jewel shards. Kagome now had the jewels altogether and fused them together. Another bright pink light surrounded her. The light dimmed and now Kagome had the full Sacred Jewel in her hands. She sighed in relief.

"All that trouble for a damn little jewel!" Black*Star yelled.

Tsubaki sighed at him and Patty giggled.

"Ok guys I guess that's it" Maka said.

Kagome jumped a bit.

"Wait hold on I wanted to give you something!" Kagome said. Everyone raised an eyebrow. She ran over to Inuyasha and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine get on" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome smiled and got on his back.

"Just hang on I'll be right back" Kagome said winking. Everyone shrugged.

"Oh Kagome dear welcome back"

"Sorry mom no time to talk I'm in a rush!" Kagome yelled, dashing upstairs into her bedroom.

She went into her room looking for something.

"It has to be here somewhere!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stood in her door way with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you looking for Kagome?" he asked.

"Something!" she replied throwing some clothes at him, which he dodged.

"Aha!" she yelled. Inuyasha glared at her, silently scolding her for throwing clothes at him.

"Ok let's go back!" Kagome said, object in hand.

'_Hmm… I wonder what Kagome had to do?" _Maka thought.

An idea came to her.

"Hey Soul, can you help me to the hut?" she asked.

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain" Maka said rolling her eyes.

"So what are you planning to do Maka?" Soul asked.

"Leave a souvenir" she answered, digging through her backpack.

'_Now that we're alone… should I ask her? Damn being nervous is not cool!_' Soul thought. He cleared his throat.

"Uh Maka can I ask you something?" Soul said fidgeting with his jacket.

Maka looked up from the backpack.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

"Well I was wondering… since we like each other and stuff… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Soul asked blushing furiously. Maka smiled, she leaned in a bit and kissed him on the cheek.

"It would be an honor Soul" she giggled.

Maka found what she was looking for.

"Ok Soul I got what I needed, now let's head back" Maka said. Soul nodded.

"Hey guys guess what?" Soul said approaching the group.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Liz asked, trying to act curious,

Soul gave a big sharky smile.

"I asked Maka to be my girlfriend" Soul announced proudly.

Liz smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Congrats guys" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah took you long enough!" Liz said.

Patty giggled and the couple blushed.

"And I thought it was something important" Black*Star said, but he smiled at a bit at the couple.

Kid rolled his eyes. Crona smiled at the new couple.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Kagome yelled approaching the group, getting off Inuyasha's back.

Kagome looked at the group.

"So what happened" Kagome asked.

"Soul asked Maka to be his girlfriend" Sango answered.

Kagome smiled brightly.

"Aw! Congrats guys!" Kagome said approaching the new blushing couple.

"Thanks" they both muttered.

"Oh! Since you guys are almost leaving, I wanted to give you something to remember us by" Kagome said handing Maka a photo.

She looked at it. It was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha, hand in hand along with Sango in Miroku arms and Shippo on top of a big Kirara. Maka smiled.

"Thank you Kagome, I was also thinking about giving you guys something as well" Maka said reaching in her coat taking out a photo, handing it to Kagome.

It was the same photo Maka had shown everyone else the other night. Kagome took it.

"I thought this was for luck" Kagome said.

Maka shrugged.  
"I can make copied, so you can have this one" Maka said.

"Thank you Maka" Kagome said.

Maka nodded.

"Hey Kid, it's time to call your dad" Maka said.

Kid nodded and did his strange finger motions once again.

"Hello-hello, Wassup everyone how's it going?" Lord Death greeted.

"Hello father, we have completed our mission and we're ready to come home now" Kid said.

"Ah good job! Ok then Free will be there soon." Lord Death said before disappearing.

Koga walked over to Maka.

"So you're leaving girlie" Koga said.

"Yes I am" she simply answered.

Koga sighed.

"Whatever you're still my woman so why don't you stay with me?" Koga asked smiling at the scythe miester. Maka growled.

"Look here wolf! Maka is my girlfriend and I love her, **we **have to go home because **we **have duties to fulfill so leave her alone!" Soul yelled blushing at the same time.

Maka smiled and blushed as well. Koga growled.

"Fine! But when you get tired of him girlie, you know where to find me, now I have to go back to the wolf-demon tribe, see ya!" Koga said, and with that the demon was gone.

"Thanks Soul" Maka said, kissing him in the cheek, making him blush more and chuckle.

"Hey are you coming or what?" Free yelled.

Maka and Soul blinked.

"When the hell did he get here?''they both said.

Soul helped Maka over to the SE gang, they were standing in some kind of circle, along with Soul's bike and his and Maka's backpacks.

"When you yelled at Koga" Inuyasha snickered.

"I guess this is it then" Kagome said.

Maka nodded.

"I'll never forget you guys, thank you for helping us defeat Medusa" Maka said.

They all nodded. Free started to chant. A white light engulfed the SE gang, swallowing them up, the light disappeared and they were gone.

"Well then let's eat I'm starving!" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and headed back to the village.

Soul and Maka were back at their apartment.

"So Maka what do you want for dinner?" Soul asked his girlfriend.

"Anything you choose" Maka replied.

"Pasta it is!" Soul said.

Oh how the demon scythe loved Italian food. Maka giggled. She flipped through a scrap book, looking for an empty page. When she finally found an empty page she placed the picture Kagome gave to her on the page. Maka smiled and closed the book, putting it back into its place in the bookshelf.

**END **

**A/N: ****it's over! TUT I did it! So guy's watcha think about it? Thank you all who reviewed on this! I love you all! Ok you know what I am gunna write the iCarly and Soul Eater Crossover I already prewrote like what 1 chapter…. Ok it's not done yet but still… so look out for that fanfic which will come out in like 2 or 3 weeks after this date I post this last chapter up. Yes I know fighting scene sucked but oh well. Thank you all! It was really fun writing this story! Keep an eye out for my next fanfic! Goodbye!**

**P.S: Read and Review and keep an eye out for my new Soul Eater/iCarly crossover in 2 or 3 weeks…. Maybe even earlier!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Ok guys sorry if you thought this was a chapter… I am happy to inform that by next Thursday I will upload my newest Soul Eater and iCarly crossover Unless you want me to upload it earlier ;)**

**Ok thank you my symmetrical beauties! **

**Thank you those who reviewed I love you!**

**Ok people that disagree that Soul Eater and iCarly crossover… ok thanks guys for telling me le truth! If by any chance you could at least read my first chapter… which will go out next week because I'm putting the finishing touches to it!**

**So my loyal readers please tune in next week for the first chapter!**

**Of**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Carly's Cousin, Maka Albarn**

**Yes I know it's a weird name -.-**

**-**_**Darklover62199**_


End file.
